


Astonished / Amazed : Virgilia's Letter

by UTKujo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Major Character Injury, Original Character(s), Superheroes, Zombie Apocalypse, training arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 41,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UTKujo/pseuds/UTKujo
Summary: A side chapter of the story that depicts the fate of Virgilia, Walter's first and lost love before the main story
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Maria Virgilia Mericada Contessa Hermana De Luna De Lune, pretty long right? But you may call me by first name, Virgilia or Vee as my friends call me…

I am the dauntless leader of the Delinquent Club. Strong, Unyielding, Fearsome… The scars that riddled my body were my badges of honor, each tells a story and each I earned from the harsh reality that is life. 

Like a raging bull, I demolish everything that stands between my way and our club’s progress. Level mountains of hardships to make the school a better place for those mistreated, misguided and misunderstood. 

With the golden bull around my waist, I carry the fire that has been entrusted to me by my mentor, Caleb Kane. The fire that I shall carry to guide these people under my belt to a better tomorrow. Under the visage of my raised fist, I shall destroy the status quo and make Yorktown State a better place.

But under the almighty guise, lied a someone whom was desperate for someone to reach out. Someone who would melt this heart of stone, someone who would brave through the savage outlook just to find that scarred woman behind it. A girl whom has been scarred long before the she had it on her skin.

This is my memoir, on how it came to be… How I met him… That one boy next door, the reason I fight, the reason I still held on.

\-------------------------------------

Pineswood Metro Zone

“Give it back!”

A few weeks prior, a new family in the neighborhood just moved in from an another Metro Zone. A family of two, consists of only the mother and her little daughter. A broken family, but the mother tries her utmost to give her only daughter a normal life.

“Huuu… Please give it back…”

The family of two lived a seclusive life from the community, keeping to themselves. Though seclusive, they did not shun others completely. People from the neighborhood would pay them a visit, offering their own welcome gifts upon this family.

“Waaa…! Please give back my Osito..!”

Just when the daughter finally had the courage to go out and make friends, her luck landed upon the local park bullies. As she entered the playground, they immediately ganged up on the newcomer and began picking on her. They snatched her teddy bear whilst passing it around, amused to see the girl chase after it.

“Give it! Give it, you dummies!”,

“Uwagh!”,

“Ah…”

The little girl with her pent-up frustration, accidentally kicked one of the bullies on the groin area. As the kid went down, the remaining bullies looked down on her with gazes bent on harming her. She did not meant to do it, but it was too late to beg.

“Noooo…!!! Osito!!! Waaaa…!”

The little girl just watched in horror as one of the bullies tore her teddy bear apart by ripping off its head and arm. She hugged the torn stuffed toy close to her, with fat beads of tears rolling down her face. The teddy bear itself was the last gift from her departed father, she always kept it wherever she went.

“Uuu… Uuu…”

Looking up with tear-filled eyes, she could only watch the bullies approach her with balled-up fists. 

“H-Help---”,

“HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!!”

“Uh…?”

Before she could yell for help, a kid about her age suddenly jumped out from the nearby bushes. This kid’s sudden entrance was enough catch everyone present’s attention. He stood proud before the bullies with his red cape and a toy mask of the superhero, Gray Knight.

“Never fear! The Gray Lad is here!”

The kid announced his presence as the “Gray Lad”, raising his arm whilst holding up a “v” sign with his fingers. The little girl was shocked with a bit of amazement to the kid’s energy and presence, it was like seeing a real superhero for the first time. Soon enough, he was surrounded by the bullies whilst spitting insults at him.

“Take this! Gray Punch!”

With his form, he struck a pose then held up his fist, as if gathering energy. 

“Hiyyaaaa--uwagh!”

But despite his overwhelming presence and cool entrance, the kid was no Novus nor superhero. In an instant, he was blindsided then ganged up upon. Even when on the ground, his small chubby frame was pummeled by kicks and punches.

“Argh--agh! Uwagh!”,

“Stop it! Stop it! You’re hurting him!”

The little girl tried to stop the bullies but she was easily cast aside like nothing. The beating went on for quite some time until they had enough. The bullies left the two roughed up, in the middle of the vacated playground.

“Kuh… ugh…”,

“Are you okay?”

As soon as the bullies left, the little girl rushed on to his side and help him get back up. Sitting on his hind, the kid breathed a deep sigh under his now crumpled toy mask. The kid then took off his mask, revealing a bruised face.

“Are you okay, ma’am? Ah!”

As soon as he came to, the kid spotted the girl’s torn teddy bear nearby. He rushed on to it and inspected it. The feint confidence he had earlier suddenly dropped, downtrodden.

“A casualty. I’m sorry I haven’t come sooner.”

The kid offered back the teddy bear to the little girl with a sad expression.

“Mm-mm… No. It’s okay. Thank you for saving me, Gray Lad.”,

“Hehe… oh? Ah! My mask! Oh no! My secret identity revealed!”

Realizing that he forgot about his mask, the kid frantically covered his face with his palm. It would seem that he was still in character. He still had that energy, despite being beaten to the ground earlier.

“Hehehe…”

The tears were easily turned into a giggle, the little girl cheered up a bit with the way the kid acted before her.

“Sigh… I always kept forgetting my mask. And I’m too late to save your teddy bear. I’m a terrible superhero.”,

“T-That’s not true! You did save me. And mama could always fix Osito.”,

“O-Oh… heh… You think so, huh?”

Flustered, the kid slightly averted his gaze blushing from ear to ear upon hearing such praise from a stranger. The two exchanged shy glances, giggling to one another. It was at that moment, that the two found a friend in each other.

“Here’s you mask, Gray Lad.”,

“Oh th-thank you.”

Picking up his crumpled toy mask, the little girl handed it over to the flustered kid.

“I’m Walter. What’s your name?”,

“I’m Vee, nice to meet you, Walter.”

The moment the young Walter and Virgilia shook hands, their bond was sealed. The two left the park walking side by side, telling stories and about the neighborhood. And mostly just Walter prattling about his enthusiasm on superheroes, to which piqued Virgilia’s interest too.

\----------------------------

Olven and Edelwen Residence

Time seemed to fly as the two made their way home. Before they knew it, the young Walter and Virgilia finally arrived at his stop. He gazed back to his newly-found friend with a rather glum expression.

“Well. This is my stop, my house. I wanted to talk to you more but mom’s rules are rules.”

He wanted to spend more time with her, but given his mother’s strict ruling, he must abide by it. One of his tenets was to obey elders especially parents, as true superheroes always abide by the law. Even in his morals, Walter still refer to a superhero’s tenet.

“Well that’s okay, my house is right here.”

Little Virgilia pointed at the house just next to his, much to the latter’s surprise.

“Y-You… You’re our new neighbor!?”,

“Yes…”

She answered in a shy manner, as if flustered. Walter on the other hand expressed his surprise, but it was a pleasant one. Overcame with eagerness, he grabbed both the girl’s hands.

“Then… will you… I mean, I will still see you tomorrow, right?”

He asked as if he was about jump with joy from that anticipation alone. He was not aware on how he held her hands, Virgilia almost could not answer him. Blushing with a hue of pretty red, the little girl raised her head and gave a nod to the little Walter.

Both children were all smiles and giggles afterwards. Both not even caring that they were stalling, they really wanted to spend more time together. Virgilia even already got over the incident earlier, thanks to her new company.

“Heeeey!!! Big Brother-gabu!”

From inside Walter’s house, out came a toddler no more than three to four years of age, waddled towards his side. The tiny tot still has her pacifier on her mouth as she tackled Walter. Walter lifted her up his arms, whilst the toddler laid her beady eyes on Virgilia.

“Buaaa… Bi--Big Brother got lovey-lovey!”,

““What!?””,

“Errr… no no! She’s a new friend!”

The little Walter immediately corrected the little tot, not even hiding his flustered look; meanwhile Virgilia seemed to like the notion, discreetly stopping herself from expressing a gesture of agreement.

“Oooh! Big Brother friend-gabuuu… Am Tiffy.”

The toddler finally introduced herself, reaching her small hand to Virgilia to shake.

“Virgilia, nice to meet you, Tiffy.”,

“Gabuuu…”

Tiffy squeezed her index finger as if to shake, her hand was no larger than a peach. It would seem that Virgilia gained another friend today. The three chatted for a bit more before going back to their respective homes.

Virgilia went through a rough start, getting acquainted with the neighborhood. But along the way, just when she was about to give up thanks to what happened to her in the park; a boy swooped in to save the day. Someone she would never expect, someone whom will change her life for the better.

\---------------------------------

The Suburbs

Over the course of days, months then years to come, the two would share their moments together. Every chance they get, they would meet and play whatever games or pretend they would think of. Whether it would be something embarrassing or just simply being on a cul de sac adventure, they were always together.

Of course, not every time they would share their moments with bliss. There was still the matter with the local bullies that still pushed them around, whenever they were spotted. They would tease, and laugh at the two; one incident even got Walter hurt because his cousin got involved. 

Every incident they had with them, Walter would always end up getting beat up and bruised for protecting Tiffany and Virgilia from them. It did not mattered how many cuts and bruises he got from it, he only cared for the their safety. The two were the best of friends, almost inseparable, through ups and downs, through tears and smiles.

“...?”

That night, whilst getting ready for bed, Walter suddenly received a message from his Holo-Console. 

“’I’m out the door, look outside.’ Huh?”

Upon reading the message, Walter hurriedly opened his windows and saw Virgilia just by their lawn. She was out in the middle of the night, and in her pajamas waving at him. He would engage in conversation with her from the window but it would risk waking people up.

Quietly putting on his jacket over his pajamas, Walter snuck out of their house to meet her. As soon as he was about to question her, Virgilia suddenly pulled Walter and ran to lead him to some place else. Back at his house, both Walter’s parents were still awake and saw the whole ordeal.

“Just let him be, sweetie. Our boy’s growing up.”,

“I wouldn’t object, that’s the exact same scenario how we end up together.”

Mr. and Mrs. Olven decided to let this incident slide, as to stop them now would be hypocritical of them.

\-------------------------------------------

Pineswood Forest Path

It had been quite while, Virgilia has not said a word to Walter to where they intend to go. He would let her lead the way until she began to deviate away from the neighborhood and unto the forest path. At this point, he grew concerned about their destination.

“W-Wait. Vee, where are we going?”

Walter asked nervously unto her. He would stop, but they were already at a point where it was too late to pause for a moment. Apart from being in an unfamiliar path, there was a possibility of becoming lost along the way.

“We’re almost there, Walty. Trust me. I wanted to show you a place where it’s beautiful at this time of night.”,

“O-Okay.”

He just hesitantly agreed. The two kept the pace for a while until they saw a bright open field. And then upon arriving, a beautiful sight presented itself upon the two children.

“Wow…”,

“Whuaaa… It’s prettier than they said!”

Walter and even Virgilia, whom was supposed to know the place already, had their breaths taken away by this other-worldly scenery. It was a field full of Tropical White Morning Glory flowers, flora that was said to only bloom at night. The rays of the pale moonlight reflecting the petals gave the environment an extravagant atmosphere, akin to being in a fairy tale.

“Haha! Whoever’s last is a butt face!”,

“Hey! That’s not fair!”,

“Ahahaha…!”

This time, it was Walter who took the lead. The two chased and rolled around the field, savoring the marvel and beauty of nocturnal heaven. Without a care in the world nor time, the two shared their most blissful moment together. 

After quite some time of playing around the open field, Walter and Virgilia sat down together looking up above. Both were exhausted, but they did enjoyed the time. The two spent a quiet moment, before Virgilia finally spoke.

“Walty…”,

“Hmm?”,

“Do you think… even when far away---superheroes can still protect those people they care about?”

She suddenly blurted out a question whilst still looking up above them.

“Of course! A superhero is always ready to help! Even in distance, hope! Hope that they will be there to save the day!”

Walter was ever enthusiastic when it comes to superheroes, he would pour his heart out into every word of it.

“Hope… yes, hope.”

Virgilia does not seem to share the same mood, but she did not let it show.

“Walter. If somehow I were to go some place else, would you… wait for me to come back?”,

“Of course!”

Walter just answered in a straightforward manner, not even paying attention to the weight of her words. It came with a young age that obliviousness would be apparent, that was his case. She only thought this would only make it easier, yet it would be painful to both him and her in the long run.

“Then promise me, Walty. If you ever see me in the future, please don’t hesitate to call my name. Yell, or scream or whatever--- just do what it takes.”,

“Well… okay. Don’t know why, but sure! I will as I have everyday!”

His response may be dense, but Walter said it with truthfulness in his voice. Virgilia leaned her head against his chubby arm and said no more, Walter did the same. For it will be the last time that they would spend the days together as the two kids whom would prance around the neighborhood.

\------------------------------------

The next day…

The two went home a bit later than usual last night, Walter almost slept through the entire morning. As he woke up, he could only remember vividly how he and Virgilia broke the rules and had a short trot around that open field. He also remembered on the way home before they go back to their houses, she hugged him so tight that she almost did not let go. 

Despite having a late breakfast, his mother kept quiet about their rendezvous last night; acting like she never saw it happened. After finishing his meal, Walter thought about going back at that place and see how it was in the day. In a hurry, he fixed himself up and changed. 

“Ma, I’m going to Vee’s!”,

“Alright! Be home by lunch time!”

The young Walter hurriedly rushed out of their house and towards next door. Upon his exit, Walter’s father entered the front just minutes after him. Unlike Walter who went out with a beaming cheerfulness, Mr. Olven entered with a droll expression.

“Honey? What’s wrong?”,

“Did Walter knew, sweetie?”,

“Knew? Knew about what? What happened?”

Mrs. Olven seemed bemused by her husband’s sudden question, that it raised her concern. Mr. Olven just dropped down on the nearby sofa, cupping his forehead. He could only let out a heavy sigh to what his son was about to discover.

“What happened honey?”,

“It was last night, De Lune residents already moved out. I helped them carry their things on the truck just hours ago. Mrs. De Lune told me that they were bound for a flight to Japan Metro Zone.”,

“Then last night was…”,

“I didn’t figured it would be their last.”,

“But he was so eager---oh my son…”

She was about to give chase to Walter outside but her husband stopped her.

“Just let him be for a moment. He’ll need us once he comes back.”

\--------------------------------

De Lune Residence

“VEE!!! IT’S ME WALTER! COME OUT!”

Walter has yelled for his friend, as he always did, just by their front lawn. But he had been there for quite some time now. Normally, Virgilia would have peeked first by her window but it had been quiet for a while now.

“Huh… Vee…! Hello?”

Out of curiosity, Walter entered their wooden fence and tried to peek around. He would try the windows on the front but he was still too short to reach for it, and he was not athletic enough to pull himself up. So with everything failed, he went for the front door.

“Hello? Vee? Mrs. De Lune? It’s me, Walter from next door!”

Several buzzes on the doorbell and a few knocks on the door, still there was no answer. 

“Hello--ah!”

As he reached for the doorbell one more time, the door knob that he had been using as leverage, opened the door. The front door was unlocked, much to his surprise. Walter argued that it would be rude to just come in without permission, but it had been too long and Virgilia was none to be found.

“Hello? Excuse me… Mrs. De Lune? Vee?”

The front door creaked open, and an empty space presented itself upon Walter. The house was devoid of furniture nor a soul. Everything inside the house was gone as if robbed and sacked.

“...Vee?”

It was then, the reality sank and dug in. Walter was quiet, just taking his time to take it all in. He just stopped walking and just sat at the top of the staircase. 

“...?”

As he glanced to the side, Walter saw a folded paper just stuck under the door to what formerly was Virgilia’s room. He reached for it and carefully inspected it; it was Virgilia’s stationery, he recognized the pink bunny design on it. As he turned it around, Walter saw her writing that read: “To Walty.”

Unfolding the stationery, he adjusted his glasses and carefully read the contents….

===============================================================================

Dear Walty,

By the time you read this, my mama and I are already heading towards Japan. We’ve had a short yet wonderful time together, times that I cherished so much. The moment you swooped in to my rescue, I knew that superheroes don’t always come from the skies.

Whenever I was down, you would be there to do the dumbest things just to make me smile. You would pull my hand and lead me unto an adventure. Wipe my tears, away with your silly superhero personas--- and most of all, always there to complete my day…

You were always so positive, and I loved that about you. Thanks to you, I think I can aspire to be something more. And always ask the question, “What would Walty, could’ve done?”

I’m glad--no… I am happy that it was you, Walty.

I hope, you’ll find the heart to forgive me for leaving you like this. But I could never do it. I could never say goodbye to someone that I love so much.

I hope this reaches you, Walter Olven…

I love you. I love you. I love you.

You made your promise last night, please… If you see me in the future, yell and call for me. 

Do whatever it takes. 

Forevermore, you will always be my superhero…

With love,

Vee

===================================================================================

“...”

As soon as the young Walter finished reading her letter, tears came flooding out. The empty house was filled with nothing but his hissing sobs. At that time, he was full of regret and pain for the first in a long time.

The pain in his chest was more painful that his physical bruising with the local bullies. Clutching his chest whilst covering his eyes to stop the tears. For the first time in his life, the pain of loneliness and regret dug deep in his heart.

He went on until late in the afternoon before he finally left the now-empty house next door. His eyes and face still red from his crying, he dragged himself back into their home. He was downtrodden, his eyes as lifeless as ever.

Just as his mother came to greet him, she hugged his poor son tight and again let out his tears. It would take a while for him to recover but the damage was done. The young Walter could only hope for the best for his best friend, Virgilia.

To be Continued in Part 2…


	2. Chapter 2

I have left the love of my life and followed my mother, hoping for a new life in another country. Although I did made my peace that I would never see him again, I have always dreamed of him and me reuniting. But as told by my mother, that I would soon get over it but…

The problem was, I don’t wanna…

Whether I like it or not, Walter had been a very big part of my life. While I would gladly detest my mother’s statement, she was still right that I was still young. My emotions would still change as I grow, hence my fear of growing up…

I don’t want to grow up and forget about him…

I want to stay young and still be in love with him…

I was naive yet adamant about love, I have yet to grasp it fully, even now. And all these years I was still clinging to a hope that he will be the one to lead me by the hand. Such melodramatic thoughts were unlike me, they said…

But they did not know me as much as Walter did.

As we set foot on a foreign land, hoping to start a new life and a fresh start--- we got the opposite. And this chapter of my life would forever change me mentally, physically and emotionally.

\------------------------------------------

Imperial Metro Zone, Japan

The Imperial Metro Zone, a vast urbanized center of what was once known as the country of Japan. The Metro Zone was spanned from the Aomori to Hiroshima, with the rest being Red Zones. During the White Storm event, Japan was one of the countries that held the most survivors and cities during the catastrophe.

Hokkaido, Kyushu and Shikoku regions were considered inhospitable due to the aftermath of the event. Kyushu and Shikoku were seemingly a sea of fire and lava whilst Hokkaido was a cold desolate land of blinding ice storms and abnormal cold climate.Through the efforts of the Japanese Government, they were able to save and urbanize the central region.

Months after their departure from the US Metro Zones, the De Lune family settled down in Tsurugicho, a far-off district in Tokyo. The mother and daughter have been moving from one place to another in past, after the husband’s untimely passing. Thanks to Mrs. De Lune’s associate, she was able to land a well-paying job here in the Imperial Metro Zone; she had hoped that this would be the last time they would move.

Thanks to her mother’s job, Virgilia was able to attend school and had a stable source of income. Though they lived in an apartment, it did not take long before they acquired a better shelter than they have now. Life seemed to be looking up for the De Lune family.

As for Virgilia herself, she was still indifferent about them living here. While she was not bullied at school and had no problems of communicating in Nihongo or Japanese with her classmates, she still felt lonely. Everyday she would wish her best friend, Walter was still there to knock on their door.

She would contact him, but Walter has yet to acquire a Holo-Console for long distance communication. So as a result, Virgilia had no way to even contact him. She would have to deal with the fact that she cannot be in touch with him for quite some time, and for years to come.

\---------------------------------------------------------  
Tsurugicho, Pedestrian Route

It was already night time when Virgilia headed for home. She had to make do with the extra time to complete their school project and have a bit of a cram session. Now being in Middle School, Virgilia was still struggling to cope up with the strict schedule.

She felt her head bursting at the seam with all that cramming. The past few days had been nothing but studying and school-related activities, there had been almost no time for social interactions. Virgilia was stressed, she can feel it weighing down on her shoulder.

“...?”

Then as she passed a flower shop with a familiar-looking flower on display.

<”The Morning Glory… Walty…”>

It was but a single white Morning Glory flower that caught her eye. Something she was all to familiar with, as it always reminded her of him. She stopped for a while, gazing at the flower whilst reminiscing of that night where she and Walter went to the flower field.

The owner of the shop, a humble old lady, approached her as she noticed Virgilia had been eyeing the flower for quite some time now. Virgilia suddenly snapped awake, as if waking up in a dream as she faced the old lady. She bowed her head and apologized for the suspicious activity, but she could not help it.

[Ah! I’m so sorry! I was just browsing. I didn’t notice that I was daydreaming.]

[I see the way you look at that flower. Does it remind you of something? or maybe someone...?]

It was apparent to the old lady how Virgilia gazed at the Morning Glory with a certain sparkle in her eyes.

[Eh? Umm... well... I... that--y-yes…]

Even though reluctant, Virgilia admitted it to be true. After all, even if he tried, most of the people she have met were very perceptive of her. That or maybe she was just that transparent to other people.

[R-Really? But what about your busi--]

[I have been there. To have and to lose someone so dear to you. They may be gone for life but they were still a part of your life. To have something to remember them by and to cherish... will always remind you that you are not alone in your current struggles.]

The old lady went to pick up the flower and then slipped it on an open zipper of Virgilia’s bag. She could only smile hearing what the old lady had said. Having this flower just next to her, could set her mind at ease; Virgilia could make peace in mind, that Walter would be there by her side always.

[Thank you so much, granny.]

She bowed in gratitude before the humble old lady. Virgilia insisted on paying for it, but the old lady would just decline it. In the end she just accepted the goodwill wholeheartedly, finding a reason to go on and a newly-found inspiration to hold on to.

As Virgilia hurried for home, as soon as she passed the next alley, three figures emerged from the cramped alley and had their eyes on her. The three hooligans had their eyes on her bag, thinking of shaking the innocent lady down for a bit of money.

Hooligans were very common in Tsurugicho every night. Half of the city was a booming red light district in the dead of night where criminal elements roam free, sometimes even lurking around the residential areas. Adding to the fact that half of Tokyo was formerly a Yellow Zone that spanned up to Shibuya before being forcibly integrated into a Metro Zone, with the help of the Supernova Committee, Japan Branch.

As soon as Virgilia reached the tram station, she found the place unusually empty. Although late at night, the tram transit exercised a round-the-clock schedule; as the trams themselves were operated by a central automated system. She sat on one of the benches to catch her breath, she was early for the schedule, as the next tram does not arrive within half an hour.

Whilst waiting on the next tram, she took her time to gaze on the fresh flower that the old lady had given her. Virgilia took it out and gently caressed its petals, thinking where would she put it in her room. Not before long, she started reminiscing again about that night.

<”Walty…”>

She sighed softly as she recreated that magical feeling they had that time. It was both a sad and happy moment for them, nonetheless one she knew she would remember. It was hard to capture Walter’s warmth, she could only wonder how he was now back in Pineswood.

As soon as she returned the flower back in her bag, she felt a wind brushed through her frizzy fringe. Two men in a rough casual clothing entered the station, just a few steps away from her bench. While they seem to just mind their own business, Virgilia could not help but feel like she was being watched.

Her gaze just fixated on the tracks as she tried to calm down and avoid looking at the newcomers. The air around her was tense, she felt her throat tightening, she needed to get some air. As if driven by instinct, she grabbed her bag and walked out of the station with a running pace.

She was already out of the station, but she felt like she was not out of the woods yet. She was afraid to look back so she kept her pace. From the feint noise behind her, she could hear footsteps just a few paces away.

At this point, she was already in a slight panic. As soon as she made a sudden turn, Virgilia bolted off to the alley. Even though she was unfamiliar with to which the alley would lead to, she knew she just had to get out.

“...!”

Virgilia made an audible gasp as her fear was confirmed before her. At the end of the alley, stood a man, the same man she saw back at the station. Sheer terror gripped her as she was petrified of the man’s expression; as she made a few steps back, someone behind her grabbed her back at her shoulder.

“Aaaahh…!!! Help! Help! Let go of my bag!”

Her panic finally came full circle as the hooligans tried to wrestle the bag off her shoulder, whilst harassing her in the alleyway. 

“Aaargh!!!”

One of the hooligans cursed as he ran out of patience and pushed her back, making Virgilia stumbling through the pavement. 

“Give it back!”

But she was not about to give up her bag that easily, she immediately got up and grabbed it. As she got ahold of her bag, she hugged it close to her chest. The hooligans began trying get the back off her stubborn grip, and then soon began kicking her down.

“Argh! Argh--help uwaagh! Help!”

She could only cry for help. Virgilia was defenseless, unable to fight back with her frail frame. Tears rolled down her eyes as she soon realize that no one would come and save her. Amid her beating, she saw the flower that was on her bag, just a few feet away.

<“Someone… please… save… save me… Walty…”>

She finally lets go of her bag, her body could not take the beating anymore. After the brutal beat down, the hooligans rummage her bag for valuables. Stretching her arm to reach the flower, Virgilia was on the verge of passing out on her injuries.

“Wal…t--ty…”

Just before she can reach for it, one of the hooligans kicked it further away from her reach. She looked up to see the hooligans towered over her, each with a dirty look on her. Virgilia crawled back on her hind, terrified on what will they do next.

“...!”

One of them grabbed her by the collar and began forcibly opening it.

“No! Nooooo….!!!”

Virgilia struggled to keep her uniform from being ripped off, screamed her lungs out as the three hooligans were about to force themselves unto her.

“Noooo!!!”

Backed into the wall, she then punched the hooligan right on the mouth followed by a well-placed kick on the gut that sent him tumbling back. Her uniform was ruined and her body bruised and injured, yet she still managed to fight back. Even in a pathetic state, Virgilia refused to back down.

“Haaa…!”

As another lunged on her, she swayed to the side and delivered a punch on his gut. Then the other with a sharp kick to the shin. The hooligans faltered, but Virgilia was already at her limit, it was just pure adrenaline and instinct now. 

“Kyaah!!!”

As she was about to brace for an another assault, Virgilia was suddenly blindsided from behind by the bloody-mouthed hooligan earlier. Thwacking her back with a lead pipe that finally brought her down. She was lifted off the ground by her collar, barely conscious; the blow from that pipe broke her adrenaline rush, and now she barely even lift her finger.

The bloody-mouthed hooligan cursed at her with his lead pipe raised on his right hand, Virgilia’s collar on the other. With him spouting a seemingly endless tirade in Japanese, she slowly balled her right hand into a fist. And then with a pathetic punch, she tapped the hooligan’s cheek.

Expression brimming with anger, the hooligan roared as he prepared to paint the pavement with the girl’s blood. But as he was about to swing the pipe with all his might, he felt a sudden snag from the weapon, as if caught into a solid wall or something. As the hooligan looked back, he saw the pipe being held by massive metal hand.

Soon this metal hand immediately pulled the hooligan unto the shadows, letting go of his hostage in the process. 

“Argh…!”

Virgilia grunted as she felt the sharp pain of her fresh injury as she hit the ground. She was barely conscious but she could only hear a brutal struggle happening at the dimly-lit corner, where the hooligan was pulled unto. Sounds of hard punching and rasps of steel can be heard, along with painful growls of the hooligan.

The beaten body of the hooligan finally turned up as he just flopped down in front of his two posses and Virgilia. His body was covered in bruises and his face beaten unto a swollen pulp. From the shadows thumped heavy footsteps, accompanied by a cacophony of clinking steel.

The mysterious savior finally emerged from the shadows. A massive brute of a man, almost as tall as the lamp post. He sported a dark complexion that seem to glisten in the light, akin to a dark shine of a polished metal; an African-American in his ethnicity. His bulky muscles were like armor, but his arms were clad in black and gold steel plates, armed with a pair of huge mechanical gauntlets.

He wore his loose jacket like a kimono with only one sleeve up, sporting the visage of a Ronin. Both his legs were clad in brass armor, and he donned a prominent gold belt with a bull motif. His face was hidden upon his full-face helmet, reminiscent of a Samurai Kabuto with an Oni face-plate.

This man’s visage was so intimidating that the two hooligans were backing off out of instinct. He exuded a very powerful presence, his shadow easily enveloping the entirety of the alley. His presence akin to a living myth, an angry god or demon from the Japanese folklore.

“Wal…ty…?”

Meanwhile, still barely conscious, Virgilia tried to make out the appearance of her savior. She was struggling to keep her consciousness that she was becoming delirious. Her heart was still calling for her lost love.

As if snapping out of a terrifying trance, the remaining hooligans quickly pulled out their knives and surrounded the mysterious man. Unfazed, the man just stood still inanimate as if in a state of complete focus. With the drop of a hat the hooligans commenced a simultaneous charge from both sides.

In an instant, the man grabbed the hooligan attacking from the back then threw him over the shoulder unto the hooligan in front of him. Before they could even clash at each other, he connects a spear kick to the hooligan’s gut which sent the both of them flying backwards. But he was not done yet; before they could even skid through the pavement, his massive frame suddenly appeared beside them whilst them still in mid-air.

The brute of a man zipped through them with blinding speed and with a sniper’s precision. As he stopped passed them, the two hooligans were instantly assaulted with six unseen blows. The man himself bent the law of physics through his sheer speed, as he dealt six blows in one swing of his fist.

Now that the hooligans were dealt with, he finally turned his attention to the girl. Virgilia’s consciousness finally gave away, the poor girl has been through a lot. He saw the effort she exerted on defending herself. It was pathetic at best, but he could not deny her potential tenacity.

Carefully, he carried her in his huge arms. As he did, he could still hear her whispering someone’s name. He could not make it out, but it sounded something like “Walter”.

\-------------------------------------------------

Tsurugicho General

After a few hours of unconsciousness, Virgilia finally woke up to find herself lying on the hospital bed. As she did, her mother, whom had been there for quite some time broke down in front of her. Fearing for her daughter’s life, she smothered Virgilia with apologies and some slight scolding.

Thankfully her injuries seem to be mostly minor, save for her hands that seem to be broken but nothing serious. It would take two weeks at best for her to recover, which would mean she would miss school. Regardless, the past few days had been uneventful for her, just resting and gaining her strength back.

“Hm...?”

She was studying on her hospital bed when he heard footsteps outside her room. Her mother left just a few minutes ago, she could only assume she forgot something. But that assumption was immediately voided as she saw a massive silhouette behind the glass as it opened the door.

“You… Virgilia De Lune?”

It was a man of a bulky stature, an African-American. He wore a suit that seemed one breath away from bursting its buttons to how big he was. His deep baritone voice struck a nerve in her.

“Y-Yes…? T-That’s me. Who are---you? Ah.”

Before she could ask, the man placed a very familiar item of hers just beside her.

“My flower… Then you’re the---”,

“You have surprising tenacity for a little girl. You held them off even though they would kill you for your actions. Name’s Mr. Caleb Kane, I work as an apprentice in the nearby Temple.”

The man finally introduced himself to Virgilia. For a temple apprentice, he does not look the part. It would have been more appropriate if he said he was working for the Yakuza as a muscle.

“Now if you’ll excuse me---”,

“Ah wait!”,

“You’re welcome.”

Without giving her a chance to say her piece, Mr. Caleb left the room as immediately as he walked in. Virgilia smelled the flower that she dropped during that incident and gazed at it, as if contemplating. Thinking back at the incident, she thought about what he said to her.

<”He’s right, I would have died right there if he hadn’t come… What was I thinking when they were about to violate me? I couldn’t let them… I just…”>

Virgilia thought if she was just as strong as Mr. Caleb, maybe she would have taken care of herself with no incident. She has came to accept the reality that not all superheroes could be everywhere, as they do not always save the day. It was then as she held the Morning Glory, it dawned to her…

<“If I wouldn’t allow myself to become a damsel-in-distress… Then I would become a superhero instead! Yeah, that’s Walter could’ve said to me… Right, Walty?”>

She caressed the flower as she said to herself, thinking back on what Walter used to say to her. If she were to protect the weak like herself, then she must become a superhero herself. With Mr. Caleb’s strength, he may have the key to achieving the first step of becoming a superhero: to have the strength and resolve.

She may have missed the chance to talk to Mr. Caleb, but at least she knew where to find him. Virgilia set a date as soon as she gets out of hospital confinement, she would search for Mr. Caleb once again. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Tsurugicho Outskirts, Shinto Temple

After being released from the hospital, Virgilia took the time to recover for a few days. Mostly catching up with school and other businesses she may have missed during her stay. But she did not forget her goal to find Mr. Caleb after all of her pending work done. 

At last, by the end of the week, she finally took the opportunity to do so. Waking up early, she immediately went around town to ask for directions. Apparently, the Shinto Shrine was at the city’s outskirts just laying at the border of Aokigahara, or the Sea of Trees.

It had been quite a trip to get there but she made it before the noon. As she arrived at the area, tall red arches or the Torii seemed to greet her. These massive arches marked the stairs that lead to the Shinto Temple itself.

As she paced up the temple steps, eventually the temple finally came into view. Virgilia figured it would be littered by people and passers-by but the place seemed empty. But instead of an eerie feeling, the place exuded with a serenity and harmony.

[Huh? Ah! Yay! We finally have a visitor!]

As Virgilia was walking around, she heard a voice from the distance. She was taken in by the serenity of the place that she did not even noticed the two young shrine maidens tending to the temple grounds. One of them with the black hair with purple highlights, came running towards her.

[Please come in! Are you paying tribute to our humble shrine? Ah! My name is Kurome, pleased to meet you.]

The shrine maiden or miko, exuded a rather energetic aura about her. She seemed to be ecstatic of seeing their first visitor in their shrine for a long time. The miko would then eagerly shook Virgilia’s hand like a child making her first friend.

[Sigh… You see this is why we haven't had visitors. You're always scaring them off with that attitude of yours. I'm so sorry, dear visitor, but please pay no heed to my colleague here. My name is Nobuki, nice to meet you.]

While Kurome to greet her was energetic, she was the complete opposite. She was far more conservative and proper, almost like a girl from a rich family. She was a tad shorter than Kurome and donned a beautiful, long white hair.

[Ah... hahaha... this is actually my first time visiting a temple... I'm Virgilia, nice to meet you too. I'm not here for a tribute actually…]

[Oh? Then what brings you here at our humble grounds? Are you looking to pray?]

Nobuki and Kurome looked at each other in confusion, as Nobuki politely asked for Virgilia’s intention.

[Well, actually I’m looking for Mr. Caleb. He told me that he was staying here…]

Virgilia meekly responded, much to the surprise of the two shrine maidens. The two looked at each other with surprised expressions, it looked like Virgilia just hit a nail on the head. Kurome then suddenly bolted off to another direction, much to her surprise.

[Mr. Caleb, huh? Well I can’t speak for him but he’s in the middle of a meditation as of now. And I doubt he would welcome company…]

Nobuki aptly responded, fearing that she might disappoint their visitor in a while. Even though Virgilia was not there with the intent of paying tribute, she was still welcome to stay. It had been quite a while since they have someone visited their shrine.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Shinto Temple, Inner Courtyard

After a brief exchange, Nobuki and Kurome showed their visitor around the place. Much to Virgilia’s surprise, the temple itself was more than meets the eye. Just beside the shrine where tourists pay their tributes, there was a small residential area lot that leads to an inner courtyard.

The residential area were a series of traditional Japanese houses that were built to shelter guests. It was like an inn or retreat, with all the amenities present. The courtyard itself was a grand-looking Japanese Garden with a large koi pond encircling it.

Virgilia herself was overwhelmed by the sights, she has yet to visit in Japan’s traditional households so it was quite an experience. But despite the beautiful sights, she made it paramount to see Mr. Caleb Kane within the day. After walking for quite a bit, Nobuki and Kurome instructed her to wait at the house located at the center of the courtyard.

Even in their absence, she still practiced a respectful disposition. Although she was not used to kneeling, she still insisted to abide by the traditions. It had been quite a while now since she was left there, until suddenly, the shoji slid open.

“Oh my…! You must be the guest my sister has talked about.”,

“...!”

Virgilia was caught by surprise. From the other side of the shoji, entered a woman of a rather tall stature. She was dressed also in a miko outfit but hers had a different color to them. The woman’s presence easily caught her admiration.

Her dark purple furisode kimono with a crane motif stood out with her long bright indigo hakama. Her long hair was like that of Nobuki’s only jet black in color and stretched as long up to her knees. The woman also sported a rather unusual head piece, a gold-engraved eboshi hat with a fan of pinions at the back of her head.

What surprised her was the language she spoke, she spoke in Virgilia’s tongue with relative ease. The woman sat before her guest and then gave a gentle bow before her. Virgilia was flustered, and just returned her bow, nearly headbutting the tatami floor.

“Umm… N-Nice t-too meet--”,

“Ehehe. Calm down, honored guest. No need to fluster yourself. I am currently off-duty in the shrine right now, so please make yourself at home.”

The woman spoke with a soothing accent, as if in speaking a foreign tongue was second nature to her.

“Wow… You knew my language? Right unto the accent, it’s like natural.”,

“Oh… Hehe… Well I have studied in Europe before coming back here in my homeland. And also all thanks to the person you intent on visiting.”,

“...!”

Virgilia was yet again taken off-guard by the woman’s statement. Nobuki and Kurome might have already told her, but the woman said it in a way as if she just read Virgilia’s mind. She did exuded a rather mystifying presence.

“Ah! But where are my manners? My name is Mistubaki Aoda. I am this shrine’s high priestess. But you can call me, Mitsu.”,

“Oh! Er… My name is Virgilia De Lune.”

She was lost in her thoughts for a second there as she made her introductions.

“You said you knew him? Is Mr. Caleb really here?”,

“Oh yes. He is here almost everyday before he takes off at night for his work. He has been working here for almost a decade now. He had been a family friend for quite some time now.”

Mitsu spoke about Mr. Caleb with a high regard and respect. 

“But I digress, what would a stranger would want from him?”,

“Well… I… I want him to become my teacher! I want to become strong like him!”

She stuttered for a bit but she easily poured it out before Mitsu, whom in turn, was pleasantly surprised by her response. Mitsu could easily see that spark in her eyes, the determination and drive. She could only assume that this guest has traveled far just so he could meet with him.

“Come, walk with me, Virgilia-chan.”,

“Ah, yes.”

Mitsu then just decided to walk with girl towards Mr. Caleb’s whereabouts. The two observed silence for a brief moment, Virgilia still marveling at the sights, much to Mitsu’s amusement; she did take pride upon their garden since it was the product of thirty generations of the Aoda and Hinokami clan. Along the way, they were accompanied by Mitsu’s litte sister, Nobuki whom was just by the hallway.

“I must admit, I did not think that Caleb-san himself would have a visitor. I must ask your purpose of coming here. As the next head of Aoda clan, his accountability falls into mine.”,

“Well… like I said, I wanted to become strong like him. It’s just there comes a time where you need to stand up on your own two feet, you need to accept that not every time that whenever you’re in trouble…”

Virgilia went into a thought, as the image of Walter flashed on her mind.

“...there won’t be a time where someone would come to your rescue.”,

“I see…”

Mitsu just quietly responded, she could tell from the girl’s voice that she had been through a lot. She had something to interject, but it was best to have the girl hear it directly from Mr. Caleb himself. Knowing him for his frugality, it would be a miracle if he would entertain visitors other than them at all.

“Ah, there’s a familiar face.”

Upon arriving at the sand garden area, they came across an individual tending to the area. A man with the silver hair raking the sand. The man waved them as he heard Mitsu call out to him.

[Hm? Hm? Yes, Miss Mitsubaki? Surprised to see you here---oh! A guest?]

[Yes, this honored guest wished to see Caleb-san. Is he present?]

The moment Mitsu mentioned a visitor for Mr. Caleb, the man almost dropped his equipment. Virgilia could only question: was Mr. Caleb having a visitor that big of a deal for them? She could only scratch her head in bemusement.

“Oh… that’s right! I forgot to introduce to you, our groundskeeper, Ginzaburo Hinokami. He’s---”,

[Ah! Big Brooootheeerrr…~!!!]

Before Mitsu could finish her sentence, out of nowhere, Kurome came barreling through the sand towards her big brother. Ascertaining Kurome’s direction, Gin stretched his arm to the side, catching her head before she could even hug him. The feat itself surprised Virgilia, it may be just a common commotion to them, but the precision he sported was superhuman.

“Please forgive my little sister, she’s… got a brocon going on. Hi I’m Ginzaburo or just Gin.”,

“Ah.. ahaha… No problem at all. I’m Virgilia De Lune, pleasure to meet you.”

Virgilia could only muster a wry laugh at the embarrassing spectacle, she could only empathize with him. Mitsu, on the other hand just gave a giggle seeing the Hinokami siblings’ usual gags. Nobuki on the other hand, was embarrassed by her friend, Kurome’s behavior before their guest.

Like Mitsu, Gin also spoke her tongue; though unlike her, his was a bit rough. Seeing all this racket, all smiles, laughing and whatnot made Virgilia feel nostalgic. It was like at the time where she, Walter and the little Tiffany would always cause a racket on their households whenever they get together.

[Agh, give it a rest, Kurome. We’re still on priestess duty!]

[Noooo! Let go! Big Broooother…!!!]

Grabbing her by the waist, Nobuki hauled the still-squirming Kurome back to the shrine to save their guest the embarrassing display. 

“Heheh… Sorry about that. Well anyway, if you’re looking for Mr. Caleb, he’s by the stream as he always does. Just follow the stone path and you’ll end up directly there.”,

“There you have it. Do take care, Virgilia-chan. Caleb-san is a frugal man, but I believe he’ll at least hear you out. As for me, I would have to assume my duties as the high priestess.”,

“Thank you all so much.”

Virgilia bowed before the both of them before trotting off the stone path into the forest. The two watched over her until she was out of sight. Mitsu could only sigh at the girl’s misfortune ahead of her.

“Think he’ll at least hear her out?”

Gin turned to Mitsu as she was about to leave.

“I could only hope, Gin. That girl… I sense an inconsolable sadness in her. She puts up a smile to cover it and this sadness is slowly eating her from the inside out.”,

“Kinda reminded me of him, no?”

The two looked back one last time at the direction where Virgilia went. They could only wish her for the best. Despite her gnawing sadness, they could tell that she was pure in intent; curious to see where her pursuit would take her.

\------------------------------------------------

Shinto Temple, Calm Streams

As soon as Virgilia left for the stone path, she was once again greeted by the grand and humbling serenity of the place. Even if she did visited the place under a different circumstance, she would have loved to stroll around area. How can a humble shrine be a pinnacle of harmonious medium between nature and urbanization? She could only assume that shrines like these were like this.

After a moment or so, she finally arrived at the intended location. Before her, a waterfall that connects to a small basin. From the base of the waterfall, sat the man himself, Mr. Caleb Kane, meditating upon the still waters.

“Whoa…”

As soon as Virgilia approached, her eyes just marveled at something very unusual. The flow of the running water of the waterfall was completely still, as well as the pond itself. Not a splash, not even slight ripple from the breeze can be seen from the basin and the waterfall itself.

Such a phenomenon was unnatural to look at. Since the water was clear and devoid of ripples, she can see the bed of rocks under the basin as clear as day. Overcame with curiosity, she approached the basin and slowly reached out for it.

“Waah...!”

As soon as her finger touched the surface of the water, the ripple then caused a chain reaction. The still flow of the waterfalls immediately became a raging rapid, turning its flow back to normal. And from the base of the waterfall, and breaking off from his meditation, Mr. Caleb approached the intruder.

“--You’ve just disrupted my meditation.”,

“Waah! I--I-I’m sorry I didn’t--”,

“Who are you?”

Mr. Caleb, clearly furious despite his calm outlook, questioned her. His stature was so huge that he easily towered over the cowering Virgilia. This might be the reason why Mitsu and the others were worried about her.

“I’m… Virgilia. I came to see you, Mr. Caleb.”,

“See me? Well this better be important, enough for you to interrupt my meditation.”

Although calm, his famed frugality really showed. He clearly was not in the mood for a company right now. But Virgilia already came this far, she steeled herself and faced him with her head held high.

“I want to become stronger! I want to be just as strong as you! Please! Teach--”,

“Pfeh… I knew it, waste of time.”,

“But if you would just hear me”,

“I do, loud and clear. Go home, you’ve just wasted your time--mine included.”

Mr. Caleb was stubborn, he was not having it. Apart from interrupting his meditation, he was revolted at the audacity of the girl to even request such absurdity. He was set from the start, it looked like he was closed for entertaining further conversation.

“PLEASE!”

Virgilia shouted at him, she was persistent and refused to back down just like that. As Mr. Caleb turned around, he saw her kneeling down with her head bowed down. Even with the jagged rocks beneath her knees, Virgilia endured it and begged for his attention.

“...I’m sorry. You’d best go home, and like I said: you’re just wasting your time.”

While it was an admirable gesture, Mr. Caleb still insisted on his refusal; turning his heels he went back unto the base of the waterfall.

“I’m not moving here until you accept my offer! You will hear me out!”

Virgilia was just as stubborn, re-assuming her kneeling in all fours. Mr. Caleb just replied with a muffled scoff as he went back into focus. In an instant, the waterfall and the basin were devoid of splashes and ripples just like before.

From here on, It became a waiting game to see who would out-stubborn the other. While Mr. Caleb was relaxed in his meditation, Virgilia, on the other hand, was gritting her teeth from the jagged rocks beneath her knees.

Time seem to fly slow before she proposed such a protest. Already the jagged rocks were not only hurting her knees and shin, but also his palm, elbow and even her forehead. She painstakingly maintained her position, gritting her teeth to keep her from crying in pain.

Hours flew over and her ordeal just got progressively worse. Virgilia was visibly at her limit already, she had been kneeling in all fours for who knows how long. Her legs and arms now numb from the pain. 

The jagged rocks did not help in the situation either. Without a cushion, the jagged rocks and pebbles felt like a bed of nails. She was shaking from not just the pain but also hunger.

She tried to concentrate to somehow block out the pain, but her efforts grew increasingly in vain. Virgilia did not even noticed that she was crying already. She has not been in this much pain in years, it was quite the ordeal.

Despite her painful ordeal, she did chose this and willing to see to it to the end. Virgilia may be suffering, but she refused to give up. When all else failed, she would just utter one word in her mind to aid her by…. 

<“Walter…”>

Hours flew by and already it was midnight…

Finally completing his meditation routine, it was time for Mr. Caleb’s work. At this hour, he worked as a Cabaret Club bouncer nearby. Drying himself up, he could only assume that the girl from earlier had given up…

“...!?”

But as he went to check, he panicked to see her in a rather bad shape. Virgilia was shivering from the cold, her legs and arms and forehead were badly-bruised by kneeling in all fours for so long. She passed out from the pain, that she did not even noticed.

“This is why people never listen…”

Mr. Caleb just let out an exasperated sigh as he carefully carried the girl in his arms. Virgilia may be passed out, but she kept muttering Walter’s name over and over from her shivering lips. Quickly, he moved her to the residential area where the others were waiting.

He called for his Lady Mitsu’s aid, to which she quickly responded along with Kurome and Nobuki. He had them tended to her for a bit. Gin met him as he went back to the hallway.

“Boy, I knew she would persist but you may have gone off too far there, Caleb.”,

“Hrrmmm… I was already clear about my refusal. People are so stubborn these days.”

He just grumbled at Gin’s jab at him, whilst the latter just laughed it off.

“Heh! That’s rich coming from you.”,

“Hmph.”,

“But you know…”

Gin’s expression relaxed a bit as he gazed up the moon over Tsurugicho.

“...After all that, I think the girl deserved to have at least a bit of a chance, no?”,

“The Path of the Oni is a dangerous and merciless discipline for a girl with a pure heart like hers. She deserved better than pursuing it. A girl like her, whom still has so much ahead of her do not deserve to walk the path I took.”

Mr. Caleb said with a gloomy tone, clenching his fist. As the moon illuminated his massive visage, it revealed the different scars all around his body. Scars so mangled that it looked like Mr. Caleb just survived multiple mortal wounds. More importantly, to imagine a little girl would bear this infernal ordeal would be unthinkable.

“Maybe so, but having to kneel like that for so long. That’s takes tenacity and heart. All I’m asking is don’t send her away empty-handed, at least let her prove herself. Do think about it, old friend.”

Gin patted his bulky shoulder as he left Mr. Caleb with that statement. He was unsure of what to decide, but contemplating upon Gin’s statement, he might have a point. He just shook his head and got ready for his work.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning…

“Mmmh…”

Mumbling awake, Virgilia felt herself blanketed with a warm embrace. Lying on a soft cushion on her back, and the soft fluffy pillow on her headrest. As she scoot to the side to snooze, the realization jolted her eyes open.

“Wah! Huh?! What--I’m---Oh no!”

Immediately getting up from the futon, she stumbled through the sliding doors to see that she was still in the residential area of the temple. 

[Ah! Virgilia-chan is awake! Oooi! Virgilia-chan, let’s eat breakfast together!]

From the hallway, she was spotted by the ever-energetic sister of Ginzaburo Hinokami, Kurome. Unlike yesterday, she was wearing her casual kimono and hakama. The ecstatic girl just trotted towards her beaming her cheerful expression upon Virgilia as she waited for a response.

[Th-Thank you… I’ll just catch up, you go on ahead.]

[Oooookaaaaay…]

It did not take much for Kurome to go on right ahead. This was all just still too much to take in for her, her clothes were neatly folded by her room along with her things and she was dressed in their spare kimono. On the top of her mind, she has not even called her mother yet.

“...!”

As she was about to go back, she spotted a familiar figure just sitting by the wooden step. Mr. Caleb Kane, whom was enjoying his morning with a hot cup of tea. Virgilia approached him, and once again knelt down on all fours before him.

“Hmm? You’re still on to that?”

He turned to the girl with his brow raised.

“No.”,

“No? Then why are you still begging?”,

“This is not for begging, I am… I am very sorry.”

Virgilia just softly said her words of apology, something Mr. Caleb did not expect from the persistent girl that he met yesterday. 

“I--I said I would keep kneeling until you had accepted me. But my body gave out before I could maintain it. I’m very sorry I wasted your time. I gave my word, I failed…”

She almost teared up with her apology. She knew it was an impossible feat from the start, yet she insisted; but she also staked her claim that she will fulfill it, yet failed miserably in the process. If there’s anything Virgilia learned from Walter, was that a superhero would always keep to his/her words no matter what.

“As promised, I’ll just go home and forget all---”,

“Hold it.”

As she was about to take her leave, she was startled by Mr. Caleb’s sudden interjection.

“You say you wanted to be strong like me… The path that you choose to walk won’t progress without sacrifice. To become strong also meant to persevere anything, even if it meant diving into a bramble of thorns or swimming in boiling oil. The path of the strong always begets suffering. And if you can endure this suffering, you will emerge as a warrior---strong and proud, but you also lose something to feed this strength in the process…”

Mr. Caleb then stands before her, his eyes staring directly unto her soul.

“Tell me, Virgilia… Are you willing to sacrifice something dear to you and endure the infernal suffering to achieve this goal?”

He said with menacing gaze, never faltering and never blinking. Mr. Caleb said it as if foreshadowing her on what was to come if she chose to this path. Virgilia faltered a bit and contemplated on what to answer him.

She thought of the events she had to go through, what lead her here where she stood now. Her father’s passing, her mother’s burden, and being helpless. And from all that, she finally formed a decision which she would say with a burning conviction.

“Yes!”

Just one word, made all the difference. One word to pour her heart and soul unto. For Virgilia, this was an opportunity to finally prove herself.

“Hmph… Hehe… Sigh... Still as stubborn. Alright, get you stomach filled up first then meet me back at the stone path.”,

“Th-thank you, I will!”

That was all she needed to hear. Mr. Caleb watched as she hurriedly ran to Kurome and Nobuki whom was about to call her. It cannot be helped, even if he was stubborn in nature, he cannot deny a someone with a drive like that.

And so Virgilia joined the families for their morning meal whilst Mr. Caleb prepared to meet his potential student. Along the meal, Mitsu and Gin introduced her to the Hinokami sibling’s grandmother, Lady Hakume. It was a humble feast, but enjoyable because of the company which made the food even more tastier.

She got the chance to interact more with Nobuki and Kurome, becoming friends with them. With Nobuki’s reserved attitude and Kurome’s happy-go-lucky disposition, the three got along like fellows well-met. It was quite a rowdy crowd, something that made her feel at least at home. 

She was then notified that Mitsu had called up her mother that she would be staying here for a while to which her mother understood. She called her again just in case, to set aside her worries. Virgilia needed to give her all for this one, this may be the only chance she would get.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Shinto Temple, Calm Streams

After prepping for a while, Virgilia wasted no time and took off to the stone path, where Mr. Caleb waited for her. As she arrived, she saw Mr. Caleb just standing by the basin wearing his Gi. She took a deep breath and prepared to face him.

“Alright, you’re here. Good.”,

“Yes.”,

“First, let me just be clear. I have not accepted you as my pupil--not yet. Because like I said, the path that I walk is not for the weak in body, heart and spirit.”

From underneath his feet, Mr. Caleb picked up a rock and held it in front of her.

“Pass this test, then I would take responsibility for your enthusiasm. Fail this one, then you could forget you ever met me or coming here.”

He said with a stern disposition. It made her flinch a little to hear what was at stake, that would mean her failure meant she would be forbidden to come back at the temple. It would be such a shame, with Virgilia finally finding people she could call friends since Walter and Tiffany.

“Y-Yes! I’ll do it! I won’t waste this opportunity!”,

“Keep that spirit up and watch closely at this rock.”

Mr. Caleb opened his palm where the rock rested, and gently aimed his fist unto it. It was then from a blink of an eye, he obliterated the rock with his bare hands. Not into pieces, but into fine dust; something that was not even humanely possible which shocked Virgilia herself.

“You have two days to do what I just did. You can give up now or later if you can’t do it. I’ll be waiting.”

From one feat after another, Mr. Caleb then clenched his palm where the dust was; In an instant the dust reformed back into the original rock. It was like the rock was not touched to begin with, Virgilia’s jaw was still on the floor. When she finally came to, Mr. Caleb was nowhere to be found to be questioned.

“Guess it’s up to me… But where do I start…?”

Virgilia just inspected the rock, but it was just any other rock. Nothing special about it whatsoever. She was on her own to figure it out, to break the rock into dust and not just into pieces.

\------------------

“Ow…”

So the next few hours, Virgilia immediately started with her trial. Trying to figure out how Mr. Caleb did it, she hit the rock with her fists numerous times. She gauged the angle, the weak point, everything that could help her do the trick.

“Ow…!”

But no matter how she looked at it, the feat itself was inhuman. And what was bemusing to her was, she never got to ask if Mr. Caleb was a Novus or not. But it was now too late for that, she must pull this off somehow.

“Ow…!!!”

One rock after another, one attempt after another. Still no visible results, no matter how hard she tried. There was no time to prepare for this unexpected trial, she just have to make do to what she knows.

Morning became noon, she was still no step closer to her goal. Her knuckles were already sore, even with a bandages on. She just got back from a hand injury which made it worse for her.

She could feel her knuckles swell, her hands were already throbbing in pain. It was a hopeless situation, but she still has the drive to pull through. Visibly shaking, she picked up another rock by her feet.

“Grrrraaaah!”

With a rhythmic shout, she hit the rock again with all her might.

“Aaaaaargh… Ahargh…!!!”

Her scream was filled with both pain and frustration, as she angrily threw the rock by the basin. 

“Why!? Why…!? Grrraaaah---argh… Ughuuugh… argh…”

She was out of patience, in a fit of rage, she punched the nearby boulder with her bare fist. But as her fist landed upon the solid object, her knuckles hit a jagged protrusion of the boulder. A nauseating pain assaulted her entire arm like a high-voltage shock.

As she lifted her shaking hand, her middle and index fingers were dislocated from their respective joints. Clenching her teeth, Virgilia then grabbed the two fingers and then immediately snapped them back into place. She bit her kimono collar as she endured the stinging pain.

“Ughuuu---hurk…”

Tears began to fall as she finally began to realize that this trial was impossible for her to begin with, she just curled up to the ground, clutching her hands. At this point, it would be better to just give it up. She had been given the opportunity, maybe she could get stronger in some other ways.

“No… No… I can’t….”

It was already night time as she looked up, she did not even noticed. If she kept going at this rate, she may render her hands useless for the rest of her life. Is this trial worth losing her arms over? She could only question.

“Kuh…”

Slowly yet painstakingly, she crawled unto the nearby boulder and just sat by it. She then reached inside her dirt-smudged kimono and pulled out the flower, the same one the old woman has given her. She would then just gaze upon it with her limped and swollen hands, then let its faint scent tickle her nose.

“Walty… If you can hear me now… Do you think I’ve become strong? Do you think you would have been mad to see me like this?”

It did not take long before her tears began rolling down her dirty cheeks once more.

“I miss you.”

She whispered as if Walter was in front of her. She did not have anything to remember him by because of the short time they had together. It breaks her heart to imagine if he would to see her in a state like this, Virgilia cannot imagine him being sad because of her.

[Ah! Vee-chan! Are you alright!?]

From nearby, Virgilia heard Kurome just barreling down towards her with Nobuki not far behind. 

[Oh my! Virgilia-san, your hands… Here let me have a look at them.]

Nobuki carefully examined her injured and swollen hands. As she carefully removed the bandages, she was shocked at how worse her injury was. She immediately reached something from her sash and pulled out a black pouch.

[Here, be still and let me tend to it.]

Even with Nobuki’s instruction, she could not move much if she could. From the pouch, she took out a bean of some sort. From her fingertips, she crushed the bean into a paste and then began gently applying it to her injury.

“Huh?”,

[You’ve been crying, aren’t you?]

Virgilia was surprised as she felt Kurome’s fingers wiping her wet cheek. There was no hiding it, she had been crying all this time. Be that out of anger, sadness, or frustration, that was all she did.

[I know you have your trial with Caleb-san, but you shouldn’t push yourself like this, Virgilia-san.]

Even the reserved and conservative Nobuki expressed her concern to her. Maybe she was right, maybe Virgilia was just forcing herself to do something impossible in the first place. She bowed her head down and again suppressed her crying, but this time, not because of frustration, but of happiness.

“I’m… sorry…”,

[Hmm? So---rry?]

Kurome did not understood what Virgilia just said, she could not even respond properly to them.

[I’m sorry… I just… It’s just been so long since anyone cared. I was so alone…]

[Virgilia-san…]

Nobuki and Kurome looked at each other to express their respective sympathies to her. Both of them pulled her close hugging her from each of her shoulder. It was right at that moment, she just let her frustrations flow unto their shoulders; letting her know that she does not have to bear her burden alone anymore.

Ever since leaving for Japan, Virgilia had been on her own. Everyday she would miss the times she and Walter spent together. Every night she would often be alone in her thoughts, hoping for something better. 

For the next few hours and with Nobuki and Kurome’s urging, Virgilia laid down her injured fists for a while and had some dinner with the girls. Along the duration, she noticed her hands were healing in a slow but noticeable pace. The broken bones and bruised skin mending themselves back together.

“What the…”

[The medicine is working. Good, it should be a temporary fix.]

Nobuki replied as she observed the healing process, with Virgilia still in awe.

[What is that medicine, exactly?]

[It’s the Momojin Pod!!!]

Kurome pulled out the black pouch and showed it to her, as if endorsing it on a commercial.

[It’s a medicinal plant, mutated by the White Storm. Found in Aokigahara just a few years ago.]

Nobuki explained it briefly. After the White Storm event, it was not just humans that were affected by the cosmic rays; but also the fauna and flora ecosystem too. The Momojin Pod was one of them, found only in the forests of Japan, it had healing properties that were effective to both humans and novus.

[Wow… so a plant that is cultivated by Nexus energy.]

Virgilia just gasped in awe as she felt her hands were mostly healed already.

[Virgilia-san, must you really do this?]

“Huh?”

[Caleb-san’s training… I’ve seen many others who sought tutelage under him. All of them failed. For what purpose must you push yourself this far?]

Nobuki went ahead and confronted Virgilia directly, which took the latter off-guard. Virgilia’s expression eased and thought about what drove her into this. She just sighed and looked up the night sky.

[You know… It would be shallow to say my purpose was just to become stronger… I wanted to become stronger, to protect not just myself---but also others. I wanted to become stronger because I want to change for the better.]

[If you want to change for the better, wouldn’t it better if you find another way?]

[I would, but to waste this opportunity now means everything will be for naught. Whenever I see an opportunity, I would seize it without hesitation. To give up now, would meant disrespect not only to me, but also to one whom have entrusted me this chance. Even if I fail this test, I can still make use of what I have learned here today. And besides…]

Virgilia struggled to stand back up, but she managed. She walked by the shore of the basin and turned back with a beaming smile on her face. A smile that would put even Kurome’s to shame, a smile that mirrored someone from Pineswood, years ago.

[---I really can’t stand the thought of leaving here, now that I made met such wonderful company.]

She said it crystal clear and without even holding back, her grin was as genuine as her emotion at the moment.

[Yaaay! Virgilia-chan!]

[That stubbornness really can’t be helped… Still we could still see each other from time to time, you know?]

[Booo…! Yonaka, killjoy!]

Kurome blew a rasp at Nobuki, calling her by her given name whilst burying her cheek unto Virgilia’s bosom.

[Why you…!]

[Waaaa!!!]

Nobuki hated when she was being called by her middle name, and began chasing Kurome around Virgilia. Despite the ruckus, the three girls had a great time together. Virgilia made them one of the reasons why she must pull through this brutal task, she wanted to see them more.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Vee!

The young Virgilia found herself running upon an endless road out of a familiar neighborhood. All she could think about was she was supposed to meet him. She did not felt that she was out of breath, but she was running for like an eternity.

Vee! It’s me Walter! Let’s go out today!

Clutching her teddy bear, Osito, by her arm, she raced through towards the playground. She did not see that she was getting any closer, but she felt a growing anticipation in her chest as she kept at it. A nostalgic feeling, she would know every time she and Walter would go out and play outside.

You made it…

Before she knew it, she finally arrived to where it all began. The playground, where they first met. And from the front and center, there he was, with his makeshift superhero get-up.

“Walty…!”

Virgilia just could not resist, without a second thought, she ran up to him and gave him a big embrace. 

“You’ve been pushing yourself too hard, Vee…”

“I know… It’s been a lost cause from the start and yet…”

She paused for a moment and sighed all that gladness away. She could not even face him, as she felt her injured arms whilst still holing on to him. It did not matter whether this was a dream or not, she missed him so much.

“Whatever it takes right?”

“Huh?”

“That’s what you said to me… Before you left.”

“I’m so sorry…”

“Don’t be…”

Virgilia’s eyes shot open to see her body in normal self and Walter still a child. A mental image she had in her mind for a very long time. It was then that she saw that the playground was already gone, they were transported into the nocturnal floral field.

“I understand why you left… It’s because to spare me the heartache right?”

The young Walter was speaking to her, his mouth unmoving.

“...”

“My only regret is not being able to spend more time with you. If we had more time… Maybe I could’ve told you my feelings too…”

“...Walty… I’m just nothing without you… Without you by my side, nothing means anything!”

Virgilia’s tears fell as she heard of what could have been. She could not bear the heartache and just broke down in front of the young Walter. The image of the lost love just reached for her and gently patted her back.

“Me too… That means we’re still both kids”

The young Walter held her closer as if savoring her warmth.

“Getting caught up with something way over our heads… Playing Superheroes… Forget about whether I have what it takes to be one… Even though I don’t.”

Virgilia pulled away for a second and caressed the young Walter’s cheeks.

“Look at me, talking all cool… Injuring my fists into something a normal human can’t possibly do. I’m so pathetic…”,

“But---we can’t be kids forever. I want you know, Vee that I’m happy and I am still waiting for you… So please, don’t let your tears hold you back. ”

It was at that moment, the young Walter suddenly de-materialized into a pile of white petals that blew with the wind. Before she could come to, her body became enveloped with a white aura. An overwhelming power, coursing through her veins.

“This is the path you’ve chosen… Vee… I can only---pray---it will---lead you back---to me…”

Her aura beating like a heart, with each pulse progressively becoming more and more powerful. From a light vibration to a full on epicenter of an earthquake. She did not fear what was happening to her, she welcomed it.

This marked the beginning… Virgilia’s awakening as a novus…

\----------------------------------------

The next day…

Virgilia’s usual boisterous training session, filled with agonized cries and painful grunts was none to be found. By dawn, she just spent her time just sitting at the boulder in silence. With her just facing the waterfalls in deep contemplation.

Nobuki, Kurome and in one time, Mitsubaki would occasionally pass by to check up on her. And each time they did, she would have that distant expression. They would attempt to call her out but there would be something that would stop them.

Out of concern, the two girls consulted Mitsubaki but as she observed, there was nothing to worry about. In reality, Mitsubaki herself was surprised that Virgilia was performing an advanced form of Nexus meditation. By channeling her Nexus Energy, Virgilia blocks out any outside influence or interference; being in an indomitable state, she was in a state of complete concentration.

Time flew by and it was already night, that means it was time. From the stone path, Mr. Caleb finally returned for Virgilia. Out of curiosity, Nobuki and Kurome shadowed him to witness the result of the trial. As Mr. Caleb arrived, he saw Virgilia just standing by the water basin at ease.

“...Virgilia. It’s time.”

Mr. Caleb said as he approached her. As he looked around, the rocks were moved but no sign of progress. He could only assume she was about to announce that she was giving up.

“I must be honest. Maybe two days might have been too harsh for you. But seeing what had transpired here and judging from your signs of struggle---are you still here to tell me that you failed?”,

“...”

Virgilia was unusually silent, she had been like this since morning. 

“What’s the matter? If you want to vent it out, just do so. The least I can do is hear you out.”,

“...”

Again, no response from Virgilia. She still has that distant look in her countenance. It was then that she picked up a rock from her feat then presented it to Mr. Caleb.

“...?”

Mr. Caleb was bemused, nonetheless he stayed put and see what would happen. After a few more minutes, she just suddenly dropped the rock and eased her stance. But then, she raised her head up and then swung her fist to the side.

In an instant, the shockwave generated by her fist pulverized the nearby boulder into fine dust. What was impressive was, she did not even touched the boulder with her fist. She focused the momentum of her fist, turning the shockwave into an invisible battering ram.

“.…!”

Mr. Caleb was in utter shock, something for the life of him could not. Even Nobuki and Kurome, whom was hiding by the bushes, shared the same expressions of unadulterated surprise. Virgilia raised her fist, finally casting off her unusual distant expression.

“I did it, Mr. Caleb!”

She could only proclaim with a smile on her face, a proud moment indeed.

“I must admit… Even though I knew it would be only a matter of time before you awaken your dormant Nexus, this is still a surprise!”

Mr. Caleb responded with a rather impressed expression, carefully studying the damage on the boulder.

“Alright, not only did you do exactly as I have said. But also delivered an unexpected result--”,

“S-So that means…”,

“I gave my word. Good to have you, Virgilia.”

He clashed his fists together and bowed before his new student, with Virgilia mimicking the gesture. 

[Yay! Vee-chan did it!]

[Ah! Kurome wait--]

Unable to contain her excitement, as always, Kurome jumped out of the bush and bee-lined herself towards Virgilia. And of course, Nobuki was not far behind her, equally as ecstatic as her. The two girls were glad at the outcome, and was thankful for this stroke of miracle.

[Congratulations, Virgilia-san! You did it!]

[Yay! Yay! Vee-chan is great! Vee-chan is awesome!]

[Y-You guys… Hehehe! Thank you.]

The three girls were at it again. The two girls were nothing short of proud for their friend. Virgilia on the other hand, was glad that she pulled through.

She could have called Mr. Caleb the moment she woke up this morning, after awakening her Nexus. But she figured she would bide her time to polish her Nexus energy, by entering a state of meditation. And she was glad that she did, because it delivered an unquestionable and expectation-exceeding result.

“Alright. Listen up.”

Mr. Caleb spoke up and the three girls clammed up for a moment.

“You may have passed the test, but your awakened Nexus and abilities are still a far cry from passable. You may have exceeded expectations today, but the moment you became inconsistent then I would have no qualms of beating you to shape. It’d be hell from here on out, the Path of the Oni devours the weak, are you prepared?”

He stood with his towering presence and fearsome disposition that it even made the two girls flinch, save for one. Virgilia met his presence with an indomitable enthusiasm and spirit. She raised her head and met his gaze with a spark in her eye.

“Yes! I’ll be in your guidance---sensei!”

Virgilia said it loud and proud. With nothing more to say, Mr. Caleb went back and left the three girls in their celebration. Along the stone path, he then came across with Gin and Mitsubaki just waiting for him.

“I have to admit, I never thought that girl has that kind of potential.”,

“Hehe! She’s your first student, try and go easy on her.”,  
“I do not intend to.”

Mr. Caleb just scoffed Gin’s comment. The two witnessed the entire exchange, even the showcase of skill Virgilia did. The three just glanced over the three girls from afar, still going about their celebration.

<“Sensei huh? Heh… got a nice ring to it.”>

He thought about the title that Virgilia gave to him, he seemed amused by it even at the very least.

\---------------------------------------------------

Shinto Temple, Bath House

Following after, the girls went to lunch together for their continuation of the celebration. After a hearty and lively meal, Nobuki recommended that Virgilia experience the their hot spring just beside the courtyard to the western wing. The temple itself was once a tourist attraction for its hot springs, many years ago before the Aoda Clan bought the property and integrated it into a residential area.

[Is it really true, Vee-chan you’re gonna leave us…!?]

Kurome suddenly jumped at Virgilia, burying her round cheeks to her mounds.

[W-Well I still have school to attend and--please stop abusing my front like that.]

[But it’s so huge and squishy~~ Ah---aargh! Ouch!]

With a powerful downward punch, Nobuki buried the frisky predator to her place.

[Argh you’re always like this, Kurome!]

[Heh… heh…]

Virgilia just laughed off the entire scene played out before her. The two were always so rowdy whenever they were around, never a dull moment. It was like watching a comedic routine every time with them, which she loved about them.

[Oh! By the way, you did mention that you also had a friend back in abroad, right?]

[Yes. Yes I did.]

[So can you tell us more about this friend?]

Nobuki sat by her side by the pool, whilst Kurome was floating by the pool with a huge bump on her head. Every time someone would open up a topic regarding her past, she would always look glum. But now, she was all smiles, happy to reminisce about Walter.

[Ehehe… Well… he’s---]

Virgilia went ahead and told the two girls about Walter. Judging from how she was smiling throughout her story, it meant that she has finally made peace with the past. After all, dwelling upon the most painful memories about it would be unwise.

She would tell them how they first met, on how Walter swooped in to her rescue. How would they spend the day playing, but having pretend adventures. Down to the slightly embarrassing role-play they did one time where she and Walter pretended to get married, with her teddy bear Osito as the priest.

[Whhhuuaaa… This Walter-san sounds like a dreamy guy!]

[Oooh… You’re so lucky to meet such a person, Virgilia-san. I hope someday to meet this childhood sweetheart of yours.]

[Hehehe…]

Virgilia can only giggle at their individual reactions, seeing such made her proud about Walter. Although she may have made up some details, adding a bit of drama and spice. She left out the time where she left, it was not worth mentioning as she wanted to remember him for all the good and not the bad.

[So what are you gonna do, once you’ve seen him again, Vee-chan?]

[Eh? Eh? W-Well I…]

Kurome’s question caught her off-guard, she did not thought that far ahead.

<”Maybe. Once he called me from afar… Th-then I would turn around and---”>

And just like that, she was off to fantasy land. Re-enacting what would be like if she and Walter would meet again, hoping that it would be like in the movies. Her sprinting towards him, then finally sealing their scene with a kiss by the sunset.

[Whoa! Vee-chan’s blushing!]

[Oh my! Her entire body’s red like a tomato!]

The two girls was surprised by the sudden change of mood of Virgilia.

[Kurome attack!]

[Wha--waaah! K-Kurome-san no! Stop poking my front!]

Virgilia was wide open for the attack, Kurome just lunged right in and began furiously poking her bosom with her fingers.

[Oh come on… Vee-chan, you have the biggest! We’re connected you and I! I have mine and you have yours, we’re the booby sisters!]

[D-Don’t just decide that on your own!]

[One of us, one of us…! Unlike some--uh oh.]

Before Kurome could finish her sentence, both her and Virgilia cast their gazes upon Nobuki. With her white hair raising one stand at a time with a violent aura of vehemence being projected. Being the… least gifted one upon the three girls, when it comes to talk of womanhood, Nobuki always comes short.

[Oh don’t mind me… Go ahead finish your sentence, Kurome. It would be nice to have that as your last words!]

[WAAAAAAAAHHHH…. I’M SORRY NOBUKI-SAMA!!!]

[WAIT NOBUKI CALM DOWN! WHY AM I INVOLVED…!?]

The rest of their time, they spent rough-housing throughout the bath house. Nobuki chasing both Kurome and, unfortunately, Virgilia all around in a blind rage. But other than that, the three did have a memorable time together.

It was not too long before Virgilia finally bid farewell to the two, promising to come back every afternoon along with her training with Mr. Caleb…

\---------------------------------------------------------

From the next day forth, Virgilia had been stopping by the Shinto Temple after school to train under  
Mr. Caleb’s tutelage. It had caught the attention of her mother, but she would just reason it for a   
part-time job at the temple itself. She still has not told her mother yet about her finally being a Novus,   
Virgilia was still iffy about it.

And as said by Mr. Caleb, the training sessions were brief yet brutal even by Novus standards. Even  
with accelerated healing, Virgilia could not make it out unscathed. She ended up taking hour breaks to  
recuperate before going back home.

The training regimen would consist of other-worldly routines that aimed to push one’s physical body beyond its limits. And once accomplished, they would move on to train their mental fortitude by a series of meditation sessions. And then finally, a sparring session with Mr. Caleb himself, to which Virgilia always racking up loss after loss; despite having awakened her Nexus, she still could not hold a candle to her master.

After months of brutal training, the results began to take hold; Virgilia was faster, stronger and focused. But the more apparent results lied with how she looked, as her body was now chiseled into a herculean stature. She was lean, and more muscular to the point where she felt that she was already growing out of her usual uniform size.

Seeing the results of her training Mr. Caleb thought it would be time to put what she had learned so far to the test. The residents of the Shinto Temple gathered around to an old theater area of the temple. From there, together with the supervision of Gin and Mitsubaki, they held up a sparring session between the three girls.

For each session, Virgilia would go up against either Nobuki or Kurome in a exhibition match. It was not only Virgilia that had been training, but also Nobuki and Kurome too. With the two having different teachers, them training under their older siblings.

The three girls have varying styles, each reflected their own traits: 

Kurome would utilize her wooden sword, dueling in a rather unconventional style of mostly one-handed swordsmanship rather than traditional kendo; her weapon of choice and style reflected her free and cheerful nature, not bound by any tradition nor strict borders. 

Nobuki with her paper parasol, which she uses both as a blunt weapon with fluid movements and a conduit to unleash powerful ranged attacks; hers reflected her graceful nature, riding the currents with delicate fluidity.

And of course Virgilia with her bare fists, harnessing the momentum of her movements to perform destructive attacks as quick as possible; hers was the reflection of her harnessed savagery and the fire of her own determination to reach for her goal.

[Ready when you are, Vee-chan!]

[Yeah! Here I come, Kurochin!]

The match for today was between Virgilia and Kurome. The two competitors prepped their stances as they enter the match. Then with the bang of the gong, the two clashed in a fierce deadlock.

From the sidelines, the three masters watched intently throughout. Nobuki sitting by them because it was not her turn today. And already this early, the results their own respective training sessions were apparent.

Virgilia kept the pressure by keeping the pace of her relentless onslaught, whilst Kurome zipping past her back and forth like an angry hornet. Sword and fist clashed as the two were just as evenly matched. One wrong move of the other could make a sizable difference in the match.

[Hiiyyaaa..!]

Flipping like a buzzsaw up in the air, Kurome then performed a downward strike. 

“...!”

Reacting to it, Virgilia quickly bent her body backwards and caught Kurome’s sword by her teeth. Shifting her weight, she then connects a high kick with her free foot but Kurome managed to avoid it by letting go of her weapon. Spinning sideways, she then lets go of the sword in her mouth and used the momentum of her spin to hit the end of the sword’s grip to send it flying towards Kurome.

[Yahoo…! Watta!]

[Haaa!]

The two once again clashed with them parrying and delivering blows. With the way Kurome was wielding her sword, it was almost unpredictable where her attacks will come from. It was like her weapon was an extension of her body itself.

Virgilia bobbed and weaved through her strikes, parrying them then reciprocating them with an appropriate counterattack even at the least margin possible. But every time she does, Kurome would use her free hand to either parry her fist, or slip through it. If they were not novus, the two could have been on the level of martial arts masters.

Catching both her hands Virgilia stomped the ground to raise her knee, aiming at Kurome’s chin. Virgilia’s grip was locked on tight, she got her right where she wanted. Upon reflex, Kurome lifted both her feet up and kicked Virgilia to pry herself out.

The two somersaulted back after breaking the hold, and then prepared for one more clash. The two then darted towards each other with a destructive speed. The momentum of their charge was powerful enough to shave through the marble floor.

[Orraaaa!]

“...!”

Kurome went in with a lightning flash thrust of her wooden sword, it was so fast that Virgilia did not even saw it coming. But then, her instinct kicked into overdrive. As the sword was about to touch her, she weaved to side to evade it.

Kurome was surprised at the sudden reflex, she had put so much into that strike that her body was left with an opening. Virgilia exploiting that opening, swung her fist for a close quarter uppercut. Everything around their clash just exploded in a shock wave impact.

As the dust cleared, the two girls held their stances as if in suspended animation. Turns out Virgilia never connected her uppercut, but was surprised to see Kurome also was about to perform a right hook just barely an inch away from her face. She thought she had it this time, Kurome was still just as unpredictable.

The two then finally eased their stances and bowed to another as a sign of respect. The three masters, Mr. Caleb, Gin and Mitsubaki were all thrilled by their performances. The two followed to bow before them soon after.

[Hehe… that was fun, Vee-chan.]

[As unpredictable as ever… just when I thought I had you this time, Kurochin. Yeah it was fun.]

The two girls just laughed it off, both did not held back and both learned something out of it. 

\-------------------------------

Shinto Temple, Calm Streams

After wrapping up their weekly exhibition, Mr. Caleb called for Virgilia in their usual training spot. Looking at the place now from the day they first met, the place was now riddled with swaths of destruction. Results of both the brutal and rigorous training and the numerous one-sided sparring sessions.

“I called you here to say that I have nothing more to teach you, Virgilia.”,

“Wait--what?!”

Virgilia was taken by surprise, as to be expected.

“But I still feel lacking. I still don’t feel like I have surpassed you nor have met your expectations!”,

“Heh… You really don’t need to. You’ve already did. And whether I still have many things to teach you, I’m afraid this is it.”

The stubborn Mr. Caleb has finally mellowed up on his student. Virgilia, as his pupil, never begged for his approval nor whined about how outlandish the routines he gave her. She did her tasks without question and with flying colors, she was always hungry for more and never satisfied with what was presented to her.

“What I’ve seen is enough. You now stand in the forked roads of the Path of the Oni. It is not my duty to tell you which way you should take. But don’t think for a second that this concludes your lesson.”,

“Then you’re saying, sensei… I’m on my own from this point on?”,

“Correct. You already have the knowledge and abilities to take it from here, and make it to the end. Will go to the Path of the Beast? Or to the Path of Enlightenment? Or will you carve your own path? Either way, the goal ahead would be of your own choosing.”

Mr. Caleb then reached behind him and removed his golden bull belt. Virgilia was nonetheless surprised as he placed it on her hands. She could certainly feel the belt’s weight, the weight of responsibility passed on unto her.

“Sensei…”,

“I wish you only the best, Virgilia. I’m curious to how far will you thread the path of your choice. Wherever it is, wear it proud and stake your claim.”

Mr. Caleb ruffled her hair as he walked away from his pupil.

“Ah…! Sensei!!!”,

“Hmm?”

As Mr. Caleb turned around, he saw his pupil perform the closed fist open palm salute before him. A quaint gesture of respect. Mr. Caleb then turned around and returned her the gesture before finally walking out.

Virgilia looked at the golden belt one more time and ran her fingers on it. Upon closer inspection, the bull motif engraving has some scratches and some slight wearing on it. But despite its flawed and damaged look, the gold still glistened brightly.

“Even though damaged and weathered this may be, it did not stop it from still standing out. Maybe that’s what should I aspire to be. No matter how many wounds or bruises I may have, that should not stop me from reaching the top…”

She took the example to heart, she was now stronger than ever before. As she put on the belt, she felt an overwhelming swell of pride within her chest. It was then she spotted a familiar item, the Morning Glory flower she had carried since her first visit here.

“I hope you can see me now, Walty… I want to make you proud…”

The flower was still just as fresh as the time it was lent to her by the old woman by the flower shop. The flower should have been wilted by now, but it maintained its pristine condition despite that. She could only think that Walter was there with her after all.

“I hope we can meet again, Walty… I can’t wait…”

She kept the flower for good luck, tucked by her belt. The day was still young, so before she head out, Virgilia kept her training until sundown. From now on, she was on her own in her path; ecstatic to see what lies ahead of her.

For the following days, she would continue to train by herself with Mr. Caleb no longer in supervision. Graduating at this stage, it had been bumpy but she pulled through by remembering what she had been taught. Using her resourcefulness she managed to master techniques and incorporate it with her own style.

She had been a regular visitor at the temple that it was practically her second home now, with Nobuki and Kurome as her sworn siblings. The three were almost inseparable, sharing ups and downs, dreams and hopes for the future. They have met by pure happenstance, but now their bond was stronger even not related in blood nor nationality.

Things were looking up for Virgilia, but… unaware of it, a powerful force from the Red Zones had been gathering. They bring the tidings of absolute catastrophe…

\---------------------------------------------------

Shinto Temple, Grand Altar

At the heart of the temple, lied its grand altar. A massive room with a huge statue of a thousand-armed Bodhisattva made of brass. The altar itself had history dating back to ancient times, where the first empress of Japan, the shaman queen, Himiko ruled over the land. 

The Aoda and Hinokami clans were Himiko’s most trusted retainers until the day the empress was consumed by madness. The cause of her madness was of an alien origin from a different plane of existence; its influence was so powerful that it changed her from a benevolent ruler, to a murderous tyrant.

Uniting the land to take arms against the evil empress, the Aoda and Hinokami clan overthrew Himiko from the throne and defeated her demonic army. Fearing the madness that consumed the empress would pass on to another host, the Aoda and Hinokami joined together to seal away the malevolence, never to be seen the light of day. But they feared that this victory may be only temporary, as the prophecy that one day it may emerge again.

And it did, the madness would seep out of its prison to consume peoples minds and drive them insane with power. It was responsible for all the atrocities happened in Japanese history, from the Warring States period to the Meiji Restoration. The descendants of the Aoda and Hinokami clans worked in the shadows to contain this malevolent force, and yet again they would drive it back.

In this day and age, the last descendants of the Aoda and Hinokami clans were in charge of guarding this madness’ prison. It was Mitsubaki’s duty as the temple’s high priestess to safeguard the seal, whilst training her younger sister, Nobuki to succeed her if anything happens to her. Nobuki has long made peace with the fact that her sister may die in her duty as a priestess, yet she still does not know how will she cope up without her.

“...!”

Mitsubaki suddenly felt a dark surge from an unknown location. She slid up her kimono’s sleeve to see the jewel embedded on her arm glow, reacting to the sudden anomaly. She hurriedly approached the seal, but something was amiss.

“It’s not coming from the seal… What is this anomaly? Why is the Mantra reacting?”

She inspected the seal, but it was locked tight with no sign of activity from inside. It was then Mitsubaki picked up another surge of dark energy, this was too strong to be dismissed. The realization struck her as she rushed to open the doors.

“Oh… no…”

From the distance, a massive red cloud above the skies was approaching the Metro Zone. The anomaly did not came from inside the seal, but from that red cloud. Gin and Mr. Caleb had their Mantras reacting too; Gin with his sword, and Mr. Caleb with his rings.

[Big sister! What’s going on!? I felt something--ah]

Nobuki came in with questions to her sister, but was stopped the moment she found the answer to it.

[Yonaka… Listen to me and listen well. Find Kurome and run as fast and as far away from here as possible, do you understand?]

Mitsubaki held her sister by the shoulders and gazed dead into her eyes, begging for her attention.

[B-But… S-Sister… Is this it…? But---]

It did not take much for Nobuki to realize it. Her sister was going to die for certain, she thought she was ready but alas. Her restrained emotions came flowing out, she was unprepared.

[I’ve seen and felt that you’ve been restraining your emotions in this inevitable day… I’m sorry I couldn’t be a better sister to you.]

[...Big Sister, Mitsu…]

Mitsubaki and Nobuki shared one warm embrace, sad that this will be their last moment shared together. 

[I couldn’t help it, Big Sister… You’re my only family left. I’m scared…]

[Don’t be… My fate is sealed when I accepted this solemn duty. I… too wished we could have spent more time together. Doing each other’s hair, having tea then feeding the fishes. But we could not delay nor avoid inevitability. I’m so sorry… my lovely Yonaka…]

Mitsubaki could not help but also shed a tear for what was coming, but she kept her disposition stern for her, it was the least she can do.

[Now go, Yonaka. I want you to live your life to the fullest. Grow up, marry and have a family. I will not forgive myself if anything happens to my… precious Yonaka. Go… Go!]

Wiping her tears, Mitsubaki pushed her back and urged her to go on when there was still time. Forcing herself to run to the other direction, she looked back one last time. It was not a picture of tragedy, but rather an expression most familiar to her, her big sister’s smile.

With tears running down her face, Nobuki steeled herself and ran to fulfill her task. There were no assigned preparations for this kind of event, so Mitsubaki would have to improvise. What got her attention was their Mantra reacted to this incoming anomaly, which would mean there was something other than the malevolent force sealed within the temple that was out to get them… 

Something much more powerful and primeval. And it was after not only the madness sealed within, but also their Mantra. Today, the Aoda and Hinokami clan would face an unknown enemy from beyond.

[Ah!]

[Wah!]

Nobuki and Kurome suddenly bumped into each other along the way.

[Yona-chan, come on! Let’s hurry!]

[Wh-Hey!]

In a hurry herself, Kurome wasted no time and pulled on her hand to lead her out of the temple. Nobuki was flabbergasted and should be the one leading her. It was then that she caught a glance of her expression, tears rolling down her cheeks whilst sporting a pained expression.

[Kurome… You too…]

It would seem she was not only one who have been told. She figured she would have a hard time convincing her beforehand, but now here she was, carrying the same burden as she was. Considering that she loved her brother, Gin so much that she would bother him whenever she gets a chance.

[Don’t cry… Yona-chan…]

Kurome suddenly spoke as they were running, her tone devoid of the usual upbeat mood. 

[You still have me… We’re in this together. So we’ll just cry this out after we made it out, yeah? You always have my shoulder to cry on.]

She turned her head to the side, with a genuine smile tinged with sadness. 

[Kurome… Y-Yes!]

Nobuki was touched by her words, and steeled herself once more. She can tell behind that smile, lies a deep gnawing sadness. She was trying her best to be strong in front of her dearest friend, even after leaving her brother behind.

Not before long, the two made it out of the temple and head straight to their intended destination. Kurome’s grandmother was already ahead of them, just waiting for the two girls to get there. The impending catastrophe was nigh… and it will leaving nothing in its wake.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Tsurugicho

It did not take long before the citizens of the Metro Zone take notice of the approaching mass of red cloud from the horizon. It was so large that it looked like a converging typhoon from satellite view. It basically surrounded the entire land.

The citizens would have ignored it but it was at that moment that the red cloud began pouring over from the skies. It was sudden and without warning, an unusual act of higher power. In just mere moments the red cloud consumed the entirety Metro Zone.

The red cloud was a highly-concentrated smog of other-worldly properties. Those who inhaled it began to be consumed by its toxic properties, novus or human, there was no exception. And once you finally die from its toxicity, it mutates your flesh into an mangled abomination.

With the escalating disaster, the entire Metro Zone was overwhelmed by this alien cloud. Unable to contain this catastrophe, the Japanese Government issued a nationwide evacuation protocol. The survivors were given gas masks and the novus that donned an immunity to the cloud volunteered to aid them.

It was not before long that the reanimated corpses of those who died from the cloud began hunting the fleeing survivors in hordes. The survivors were left to fend for themselves, and the novus that were volunteered to protect them were easily overwhelmed by their increasing numbers. The Japanese Government already sent a distress call to the Supernova Committee, but it would take time for them to arrive.

“Come on, mom! Hurry!”

Virgilia lead her mom unto the cloud infested streets. They had been searching for an evacuation center for hours now, but the last two they have been through were destroyed by the abomination horde. They would have to make do on the next town, and hope for the best.

Along the way, they have met with small groups of abominations. But thanks to Virgilia’s training and being a novus, she was able to fend them off. But in the process, Mrs. De Lune has injured her leg due to the last ambush.

She would question Nobuki and Kurome, the temple’s residents whereabouts but they have keep moving forward. She could only hope her friends made it out alive. It would take more than a horde of monsters to take down either of them, so her focus was getting her mom to safety.

“Argh… Argh… Virgilia dear.”,

“Mom? Here, let’s stop here for a while and rest. This spot should be safe.”

Virgilia carefully laid her down and got her some water to drink. Mrs. De Lune was tired, she does not know how were they running. Seeing her daughter exert this much effort to protect her, she only felt like a burden to her.

“I’m sorry… Virgilia.”,

“Mom?”,

“I knew… It would be painful for you to move here to Japan. I only wanted to make a fresh start for us, but at the cost of losing your friend. I’m so sorry.”

She apologized to her daughter, apparently Virgilia was not the only one who felt bad of making the sudden move here abroad.

“That boy… Walter… was such a good boy. I’ve seen the way you two got along and how he finally put your smile back in your face… ever since papa passed away…”,

“Mom what are you saying? It’s not your fault. I do miss papa and Walter, but you are my mother, my family and nothing will change that. You gave me a home, food and guidance like any mother would.”,

“Virgilia… I…”,

“...!”

Before she could continue, Virgilia’s senses suddenly spiked as she heard a twisted cacophony of groans from the distance. As she peeked out, a massive horde of abominations marched their way towards their direction. That only meant that it was time to move.

“Leave me… Virgilia… I’m just a burden. Go…”,

“Mom what are you saying!? You’re MY burden! You’re my responsibility--ah!”

As Virgilia was about to lecture her mother, she then noticed the puddle of blood at her mother’s lower abdomen. Apparently, in that last horde encounter, not only did she injured her leg but she was also stabbed. Mrs. De Lune hid her injury from her daughter until now, with the blood loss now taking toll on her health.

“Oh my God… Mom…! Mom…! Please stay awake! Please, we need to take you to a medic right now!”

Without hesitation, Virgilia lifted her mother by the shoulder and prepared to move out. At this rate, she may die of loss of blood before they can reach the next town’s safe zone. It was a lost cause, and her mother knew it.

“...!”

Before they can move, she stopped at the sight of a massive horde moving from the other direction too… they were surrounded. 

“Tch…”

Still carrying her mother, Virgilia stepped back as the abominations finally spot her. The horde then altogether charged at her with all their savagery. With only one hand to use, Virgilia fend them off one by one as they jumped on her.

”ARGH…!”

It did not take long before she herself dealt some damage from the abominations’ all manner of fangs and claws. If she was not a novus, she could have died from sustaining such wounds. It was hard but she has to pull through.

“Virgilia…! Guuurrghkkk…”,

“Aah!”

One of the abominations attacked from her blind spot, with its bony claws at the ready. But before it could finish off Virgilia, her mother turned around and used her body to shield her daughter from the attack. She took the full brunt of the attack, being stabbed by the claws multiple times.

“Raaagh…!”

Virgilia immediately retaliated with a punch that easily crushed the assailant into a bloody mess..

“Mom…!? Mom…!?!?”,

“Agh---my little Virgilia… please…”

Mrs. De Lune’s cold and bloody hands reached out to caress her daughter’s cheeks one last time. 

“Agh…! Please… find.. your--own happiness…”

As the last ebb of life finally beat its last, Mrs. De Lune fell unto her daughter’s arms. Virgilia felt the time around her stopped as she held her mother’s lifeless body. Deaf from the approaching horde around her, and her eyes devoid of life that it used to have.

It was at that moment… She felt something awakened within her, something snapped. Something that was sleeping for a very long time, awakened. A force of a power incarnate…

Fury…

“GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH…!!!”

The Path of the Beast unchained and unleashed. With an overwhelming Nexus surge, Virgilia amassed energy feeding from her emotions. Despair, rage and sadness sent her aura awry in a violent frenzy.

Her aura immediately towered through the red skies like a pillar of light. Putting down her mother’s lifeless body, she felt the Nexus energy within her burned like molten metal. The wounds that she dealt earlier were not closing up; instead of healing her wounds, her Nexus used her wounds like exhaust, illuminating them through her visage.

As the tremor finally settled, a shadowed presence emerged from the dust. Two glowing and wide-open red eyes peered through, along with a glowing mouth with steam coming out of it. This mysterious figure, although covered in the shade of darkness, sported a demonic visage with a long bushy mane-like hair.

Other than its glowing eyes and mouth, visible in its visage were its glowing wounds. This demonic visage then outstretched its arm to the side and focused its energy, materializing its weapon. A huge war club, its Nex Arm. 

As it armed itself, the demonic visage slouched down in stance. Then with a sudden burst of speed, it launched itself head-on unto the massive horde of abominations. Like a rabid beast, it tore through the thick of the horde with its weapon, claws and fists. 

Its bellow was a twisted harmony of Virgilia’s cries and a beasts primal roar. Of course, it did not went unscathed; but as the enemies dealt damage unto it, the demonic visage itself grew angrier and stronger. Each of its wound was a restraint broken, and pain is its fuel to the fire.

It only took a matter of minutes before its body count pile up, knee deep in abomination carcasses. Even when its weapon, arms and legs were practically dipped in blood, it did not stop until each and one of these abominations were crushed under the weight of its foot. 

It seemed like an eternity, when the demonic visage stood on a pile of its victims. As it went back to the lifeless body of Virgilia’s mother, it suddenly sensed two powerful presences appeared behind it. It did not even noticed them coming, the demonic visage turned around and readied its war club.

These two presences exuded power that were either exceed it or on par with the demonic visage. One was a presence that donned a white aura with a visage of a royalty, her figure seemed to be wearing a dress with armor. The other projected a visage of a goddess with a velvet aura, hers was armed with a cybernetic armor and a sword.

The three figures clashed presences as the two stood against one. The demonic visage would have attacked by now, but it seemed somehow stood hesitant. The demonic visage stood still until it finally lets go of its weapon.

As if drained of all its power, it just suddenly collapses before of the other two mysterious figures. As it did its body began to revert into normal, revealing the person behind the savage enigma. Virgilia, wounded and unconscious, lied beside her mother’s lifeless body. 

The two figures then ran over to them, reverting back into their normal selves. Nobuki and Kurome, same as Virgilia whom had just awaken their true Nex Forms. They were about to come back to Tsurugicho to pick her up against Kurome’s grandma’s wishes, they did not expect to bump to her here.

The two carried her and her mother’s body and head back to the evacuation center where their transport awaits them.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Supernova Committee Center, India Branch

It had been a few weeks since the catastrophe, the world was shocked at the fall of Japan. Survivors were sheltered within other Metro Zones, thanks to the joint effort of the United Nations and the Supernova Committee. Most of the Japanese citizens would have to integrate into a their new homes in other countries, Japan was now nothing but a desolate wasteland unfit for life.

From their transport, Kurome, Nobuki, Virgilia and grandma Hakume made their stop here at the India branch of the Supernova Committee. Virgilia was out cold for months now ever since the catastrophe, the two did their best to watch over her. The three of them now orphans, all of them now carry the same burden.

“Mmmh…”,

“Ah… Vee-chan! Yonaka, she’s awake!”

Kurome never lost her excitable nature, even in their darkest moments.

“K-Kurochin… You… You can speak English now.”,

“Ehehe! Yonaka and I are studying. But enough about that, how are you feeling?”

Kurome just giggled with tongue on cheek. The following days that they made it out of Japan, the two have been reading English help books. Grandma Hakume have been working on their migration papers to the US, where she used the last of the family fortune to buy a plot of land. 

“...”,

“It’s okay, Virgilia-san. If you can’t talk about it, then don’t bother. We…”

Nobuki and Kurome gazed at each other and nodded, aware of what she had been through.

“We lost our siblings during that catastrophe… We’re still grieving. And we know… about your mother. When we found you, we saw her just lying next to you with a peaceful expression. It was already too late.”,

“---I know.”

Virgilia just responded softly with a heavy tone. 

“I remember what happened. All of it. I passed out when I saw you two arrived. How long was I out?”,

“It’s been months.”,

“I see…”

Virgilia’s tone broke a bit as she replied. The emotions held within now coming back to her as the memories of what happened came rushing back, the tears now began flowing out. She looked at her arms now riddled with scars, forever burned unto her skin.

“What’s gonna happen to me…?”,

“Vee-chan?”,

“I have no family waiting for me---nowhere else to go.. urrhurrgh…”

She finally sobbed, she was lost and confused. Virgilia do not know where she will be going from here, the sadness and frustration deeply gnawed her to the core. And she just lost her only family left, with no one else to turn to.

“Virgilia…”,

“...!”

Virgilia was caught off guard when Kurome spoke and touched her hand; her voice was devoid of the cheerfulness and her tone was heavy with despair.

“I know you lost someone so dear to you. But so did we… If you don’t know where to go, then allow us to be there with you. I don’t know much about the world beyond Japan, but this we promise you… whether be in pursuit of happiness and in times of crisis like this. We’ll be there for you, Virgilia. 

Kurome wiped her tears as hers began to fall. Nobuki held her other hand and let her friend share her warmth. Virgilia’s hand was trembling, cold and so vulnerable despite being the biggest of the three.

“We too don’t know where to go or what would tomorrow has in store for us---but can you find comfort to have us by your side so that we can discover it… together? Me, Kurome, and you.”

Nobuki squeezed Virgilia’s trembling hand as she said it. She was not the type of person to console another, but it just felt appropriate to tell her what she felt. As Virgilia finally raised her head, she was greeted by warmth of their genuine smiles.

“”Welcome home… Virgilia.””

The two altogether poured their hearts out to their friend with a greeting.

“I…I’m… home…”

She could not hold the emotions any longer and just held them both close to her. The room was just filled with their heartfelt sobbing. Just when she thought she was lost and nowhere to go, there was a home waiting for her after all with Nobuki and Kurome…

TO BE CONCLUDED


	3. Chapter 3

The cataclysm of Japan took everything from me… My home, my mother and my life…

It changed me from the inside and out.

My transformation took something away from me, something precious other than my mother.

That was the love and hope I felt during my days at the Shinto Temple.

It died along with my mother’s passing…

I was lost--afraid--and confused.

But amid that darkest hour, they were there.

Kurome and Nobuki…

They gave me a home, a family and a place I can be myself. Treated me as though I am of their own flesh and blood.

They were my best of friends and the ones I can truly refer to as my sisters.

The bond we shared as survivors only grew stronger each day, which made my days easier.

They shared my pain, my happiness and my hope of the future.

These were the times that I wish I would get back…

\----------------------------------------------------------------

During Virgilia’s recovery, Nobuki and Kurome took the time to study English along with other subjects. Because months from now, they would be moving to the west, particularly, the Yorktown Metro Zone. Thanks to Grandma Hakume’s efforts and with the cooperation of the Supernova Committee, they were able to afford a plot of land in the urban area.

And once there, the three girls would attend to the most prestigious school in the US, the Yorktown State University. With their scholarships secured, their future was secured. The three girls were nonetheless ecstatic by the good news.

It would be a fresh start for Nobuki and Kurome, but an another one for Virgilia. She could only pray that this one would be permanent. But with the two girls by her side, she felt optimistic to say the least.

Weeks passed during her recovery, Virgilia and the others have recovered her mother’s body. It was quite an emotional struggle, but Virgilia herself decided that her mother would be cremated. Then by the time they arrive at Yorktown, she would hold the honors of a proper burial for her.

There was also the matter of Virgilia’s transformation, now being able to summon her Nex Frame. The rage within her have transcended her abilities into becoming a superhero. But because of the anomalous awakening, the scars she took from that slaughter never healed properly; thus, her body was now riddled in brutal scars akin to someone surviving being inside a meat grinder.

But despite her appearance, it never became a hindrance to her. The one thing that bothered her was, ever since her transformation, she felt like something died within her and replaced with something… sinister. A gnawing battle-lust was clawing its way out of her, she can feel it like an illness.

While meditating seem to hold it back, Virgilia felt it was only temporary. Whenever she feels love or excitement, the more the urge persist. She has not told Nobuki nor Kurome about it, so she did her best to keep her emotions in check… for now.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Yorktown Metro Zone

Months have passed and the group finally packed their bags and took a plane over from the Indian Metro Zones to Yorktown. They have secured their green cards, thanks to Virgilia being a former resident at Pineswood. Hence, they will not be arriving as refugees, but rather as full-fledged American citizens.

Upon arrival, the Supernova Committee representative showed them their new home, an entire apartment complex. The apartment complex was supposed to be subject to demolition to make way for their new lot. But Grandma Hakume insisted to keep it, and renovate the complex instead.

As formally requested, the entire complex was renovated like new within just a few weeks. Nominating herself as the Japanese representative, Grandma Hakume volunteered herself to utilize her lot for a shelter to Japanese refugees coming to Yorktown. She would shelter them until they could finally either secure a citizenship here in the US, or to be transferred into an another Metro Zone.

Not before long, the apartment complex of Bokujo Residences became the safe haven for the Japanese refugees. And over time, the place itself thrived and became a community. Now dubbed as “Little Japan” by the Yorktown denizens, Bokujo Residences eventually flourished and recognized as a legitimate community of the Metro Zone.

During that time, the three girls awaited for the passing of their YSU Scholarships. The three helped out with the heavy-lifting in the community’s rise. Even to go as far as working as housekeepers to each room in the entire complex.

It was a thankless job, but it felt great to help out other people in need. And with the three girls together, they were a formidable team. The trio would become very known throughout Bokujo Residences as the “Hime no Sanin” or the Three Princesses.

But just as sure as the sun would set, all things must come to end. It was one day that a well-known family from the Metro Zone arrived at Bokujo Residences’ doorstep. The man was an old acquaintance of the Aoda Clan in abroad, a former business partner of Nobuki’s father.

The man caught wind of her name ever since she arrived at Yorktown, and volunteered to adopt Nobuki as his daughter. The man himself owed his life on Nobuki’s late father, and has never been blessed with children. He thought if he could at least give Nobuki a home, it would be more than enough.

At first, Virgilia and Kurome were against it, they even urged their friend to decline it. But in the end, it was Nobuki’s decision to make. After contemplating on it and convincing her best friends, Nobuki decided to go with the man.

Even though it was painful for Virgilia and Kurome, it was Nobuki’s decision and they deigned to respect her wishes. It was a tearful goodbye for them, with the three having been there together since. But Nobuki assured them that they will meet again in YSU, once their scholarships have been passed.

Placing their trust on her words, the two saw her off to her new life and wished her nothing but the best.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yorktown State University

The days went by fast and their scholarships were finally passed and signed. The day of their first day at their new school begins now. After wrestling through the rush hour of the busiest Metro Zone in the world, Virgilia and Kurome finally arrived at the YSU’s gates.

“Whuuaaa…!”

Kurome was ecstatic to see the grandeur before her very eyes. Populated campuses bustling about with activity, and numerous facilities made only for student use. The school itself was like a city within a city.

“Neh-neh, Vee-chan! Let’s go!”,

“Ah--wait don’t pull on me!”

Dragged by her friend’s eagerness, Virgilia was tugged along with the overly-excited Kurome. Virgilia was especially conscious today about her looks; normally she would not care for what other people think of her scars, but this was a school of prestige where the richest students in the world study. She had to cover up her body in a thick white jacket jersey with a turtleneck and some pants, to cover most of her body and hide majority of her scars.

“Kya!”,

“Waah!”

Amid their strolling, Kurome suddenly bumped into a female student passer-by in full force, toppling them both down on her hinds.

“Ah… S-Sumimasen. I’m so sorry! Are you al--huh?”,

“Ah no, ‘tis fine. I’m just having a hard time--huh?”

Both girls suddenly paused as if petrified upon gazing on to each other. Time seem to stop as the two girls just met eyes. Each second was an eternity as if in suspended animation.

“Hey Kurochin! I said don’t horse around--ah!”

And sure enough, Virgilia too caught up with the scene and sporting the same reaction.

“Y-Y---Yonaka…! Ughwaah…”,

“Nobuki-san!”,

“Kurome… Virgilia-san…”

As told by fate, the passer-by was none other than Nobuki herself. Kurome just let her emotions flow like a dam, hugging her friend tight along with Virgilia. It has been weeks since she bid farewell to Bokujo Residences to live her new life in a new family.

“Wow Nobuki. Your dress, and your hair… You look like a princess.”

What first caught Virgilia’s attention was her outfit. Now being an heir to a rich family, Nobuki wore a grand dresses being a prim and proper lady. She wore a white dress with black trims with a matching headdress; her long hair now neatly arranged into a bouquet of drill curls.

“Whoa… You look so sparkling, Yonaka!”,

“Ehehe~ It was hard walking with this dress but I’m getting used to it.”

She giggled at her friend’s compliment. Since she was taught by her late sister the mannerisms of an Aoda clan heir, the etiquette of a modern lady came naturally to her. Wearing the dress felt like just wearing a kimono, and wearing high heels were like wearing high geta.

“Come, come! We have our proctor waiting for us.”,

“Purokuto? Nani nani? Vee-chan what’s a puuu---roctoa?”,

“It’s Proctor---”

The two then followed Nobuki around the campus. Along the way, Virgilia explained what a proctor was to them. All the while Nobuki showed around the campus, since she arrived at the school yesterday and ahead of the two for her orientation.

Since the three girls were under a scholarship under the Supernova Committee’s sponsorship, they were given an assigned proctor from the veteran members of the student body. The proctor will serve as their senior and mentor around the campus until graduation day. But since they were Novus they should be exempted, but Nobuki insisted that they would get one at least for all three of them.

Nobuki also took the opportunity to tell her friends what had happened during her time in a different household. Her house was situated at the Manse District, the part of the Metro Zone that consisted of a neighborhood full of members of the elite society. And through her foster father’s persuasion, Nobuki was allowed to keep her Aoda surname; and one day if she does find a partner, that partner would be married unto the Aoda clan to preserve their family line.

It had been pretty lonely for her in her big mansion, with Nobuki just holding on to the memories she shared with the two. It was then that her foster father gave her a welcome present, a synthetic humanoid or an android to be her maid and company. She gave her the name, “Chlobi”, based on “KuroVi” an amalgam of Kurome and Virgilia’s names.

Though Nobuki would love for them to meet Chlobi, right now, this day will be all about her best of friends.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Yorktown State University, Campus A

At a glance, the campus seemed harmless, just busy with student activities. But if one will roam long enough, you will notice there were a number of unwanted commotions by the student body. In the student body, two factions have been at feud for many years now.

The Delinquents and the Elite…

Though in the past, they mostly kept their conflict to themselves. But as time went on, the conflict between these factions was beginning to spiral out of control. Affecting not just the students that has nothing to do with them, but also the faculty as well.

So in order to contain this conflict, the Student Council and the Disciplinary Committee was established. The Student Council was in charge of not just keeping the two factions in check, but also governing the student body by acting as a medium for them to the administration. The Disciplinary Committee on the other hand was more of a hands-on group, as they were tasked to containing any physical altercation of the two groups and keeping them from recruiting unwilling neophytes.

“Aaagh…!”

From the back of a school building, a gang of delinquents cornered a fellow student. The student was held up by his collar with his feet off the ground. The delinquents were roughing the poor boy up.

“We saw you, boy. You were talking to preppy goofheads in the cafeteria hall!”,

“N-No… I was just talking to my friend. And she’s not an Elite! Please!”,

“Bullshit! We saw the pin. Think you can weasel your way out of this? The rest of us are already on to her now.”,

“W-Wait no… H-Help! Somebody!”

As soon as the helpless student screamed for help, the delinquents suddenly felt a chilling breeze blew pass them. Sure enough, as soon as they turned around, they saw someone standing at the shade. A girl dressed in a completely uniform, yet still bore the YSU pin on her collar.

“I believe you delinquents are going a bit too far now.”,

“Huh…!?”

The delinquent whom was holding the boy threw him aside to turn his attention to the newcomer.

“Hey, that uniform. She’s student council.”,

“Huh? Who cares? She should be behind the desk not filling in for the DC’s boots!”,

“H-Hey! G-Guys look!”

One of the delinquent yelled out from the back as he suddenly spotted something. From a few steps away, two delinquents laid bruised and beaten. The group turned back at the student council member with furious and bemused expressions.

“Those two made a mistake jumping on an innocent girl, a bystander. I thought you delinquents would only harass elites. It seems you are getting out of control.”

Her tone, while mellow, it had a chilling feel to it. From her pockets, she pulled out and put on her black leather gloves and put away her glasses. She clapped her hands together whilst maintaining a composed disposition.

“So you can leave now, and tell your friends not to overstep your bounds. Or…”

Before she could say the other option, the delinquents already surrounded her. It was futile from the start but she thought reasoning would be a possibility. Instead of continuing, she just let out a sigh of exasperation.

“Heh! Don’t act high and mighty that you beat up two of them. There’s still seven of us and one of you!”

The delinquents then pulled out their weapons, and not just any weapons, Nex Arms. These delinquents were Novus, majority of the delinquent faction were. But despite the rather tight situation, the girl still maintained her natural composed stance.

“Orraaaaa!”

The first delinquent initiated her attack, she dodged it but as she did, he smirked as if he was expecting the maneuver. It was a feint, as soon as the girl stepped aside, the other delinquent had his fist already in motion. These delinquents were no dumb muscle-heads, through their countless rumbles, they move as coordinated as a trained marine battalion.

“Gotcha now--agh!”

But as soon as the delinquent’s fist was inches away from connecting his attack, the girl bent over backwards as she slid forward, evading the attack completely.

“Fufu…”

As she slid through, she spun back to perform a fast leg sweep on the delinquent from behind. As she threw off her opponent’s balance, she used the excess momentum of her attack to spin again. This time for a finishing touch.

Armor began to form on her feet, all the way up to her knee as she was about to connect the second kick. A white armored landings with a wing motif on it that sported metal pinions from the ankle and calves; a Nex Frame and Nex Arm at the same time. As soon as her Nex Arm equipped, she hit the delinquent straight to the gut and sent him flying to his ally in front of him.

“Hmm…”

As soon as she landed, she sensed two more from her back approaching fast with their weapons at the ready. The girl maintained her crouching position and then as soon as they closed in, she performed a lightning quick double donkey kick. Quickly shifting her balance she swung her feet like a capoeira practitioner to sweep their legs off the ground.

Again shifting her stance in a handstand she spun some more to perform a rising spinning kick, the attack hit both delinquents right at their jaws. It was then as soon as she landed, the last three of them altogether lunged at her. They were really hell-bent on taking her down.

“Hehe~”

But it looked like she was just a few steps ahead of them. Starting from the front, the girl ducked down and raised her leg back in an arch to perform a scorpion kick, stunning her opponent. From that stance, she jumped up then spun around connecting a spinning kick that took out the two other delinquents.

“Haaaa---taaah!”

Then as she landed, she focused her energy unto her legs. The metal pinions on her armored landings unfurled and lit up as she did. Then unleashing it all unto one powerful kick, burying her sole unto the stunned opponent’s face.

“Uwaaagh!”

The delinquent crashed straight at the other two, whom were just recovering. The force of the attack was strong enough to embed the three of them unto the wall. The girl just landed gracefully to the ground, like a ballerina with her step as light as a feather.

“Oops! Err… oh no… I ruined the wall.”

Her composure suddenly changed as she saw the damage her last attack did. The girl recalled her armored landings and frantically inspected the damage. Her mannerisms belied her earlier one before and during the fight, from a composed and calm enigma to a panicking little school girl.

“Oh! Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

Before she forgets, she remembered she was supposed to be saving someone. She quickly approached the victim of the delinquents earlier, helped him stand up. The student was just as baffled that this clumsy-mannered girl was the one who saved him.

“Uh… Y-Yeah. Thank you. And thank you so much for saving my friend too. She may be part of the Elite faction but she never hurt or wronged anyone.”,

“That she is, I’m just glad I happen to be near her when I saw the two goons trailing her.”

The girl just sighed with relief. Despite her clumsy attitude, she was a person of good nature. It was a rarity to find the member of the Student Council out here, doing some dirty work themselves.

“What is going in here---oh my goodness!?”

At that moment, the three girls, Nobuki, Kurome and Virgilia entered the scene. Nobuki was shocked to see the bruised delinquents that loitered the area. The three just hurried to the girl’s side with Nobuki seem to radiate familiarity towards this girl.

“Are you alright, Senpai?”,

“Yes! Ehehe… Sorry but duty called at such a crucial time. Come! Come! Let’s just leave this to the Disciplinary Committee.”

In a urgent manner, the girl gestured the three girls out the scene. Kurome and Virgilia did not question it, although they were bemused by the situation. In reality, she was forcing them to avert their attention to the wall damage just behind them.

“Ah, w-wait!”,

“...?”

Before they left, the student called out one more time, all of the girls turned their attention to him.

“I didn’t quite catch your name.”,

“Ah…”

The girl then reached into her pocket then put her glasses back on, her face radiating with such a pure smile.

“Akebana Nanami. Student Council Secretary. At your service!”

\----------------------------------------------

Right after that incident, the girls walked a bit and introduce themselves to one another. They have been told that Nanami will be their proctor. Even after the rather chaotic first impression, the girls warmed up to her company quite easily, such was being the people-person in the Student Council.

About the same age as Kurome, Nobuki and Virgilia, Nanami have been around YSU ever since kindergarten. Born from a Japanese father and an American mother, Nanami has grew up in the Yorktown Metro Zone since her birth. She has yet to return to her homeland of Japan, when the cataclysmic event struck; although half-blood Japanese, she could only mourn for the loss of the land she never got to see.

Hence why when she caught wind of the refugees attending YSU, Nanami made sure that she would be the first to tend to them. She even went as far as volunteering herself to proctor the incoming scholars. The moment Nobuki went through orientation, she was there to meet her, and then eventually Kurome and Virgilia.

Over the past few days Nanami showed the girls around school, becoming their first friend here in Yorktown State University. She was dedicated, flexible and able to get along with the girls’ differing personalities. From Virgilia’s stoic nature, Kurome’s overtly cheerful outbursts, to Nobuki’s reserved disposition; Nanami was like an elder sister to the three girls, she made sure that everyday was a memorable moment for the three whom almost lost their lives at the tragedy of Japan.

As for the three girls, meeting her somehow helped them cope up with their despair. Having met Nanami was like having someone waiting for you at school as a second home. Virgilia coping with her physical deformity, Nobuki with interacting to fellow students despite her status quo; and most importantly, Kurome looking up to her then becoming Student Council herself as a PR Officer, which puts her under Nanami’s supervision.

With her around, life seemed looking up for the three. They were right at home, in and out of the school. But to fully experience the school spirit, Nanami just sprung probably the most random thought possible…

“You want us to join what?”

Virgilia with an audible question to Nanami.

“Like I said, I would like for you all to join my club---the Cheerleading Squad!”

The latter repeated her invitation with the same cheery expression. The girls were gathered in the empty classroom just moments after dismissal period. Nanami gathered them there to extend her invites to her club.

“It’ll be fun! It’s not just about cheering and physical activity. It would be also all about building connections to other people. Making friends and communication, the true YSU spirit! What do you guys say?”,

“Well we get what you’re saying, Nanami-san. But…”

Nobuki with a hesitation whilst she and Kurome cast their gaze over to Virgilia. Joining the Cheerleading Squad would mean also wearing uniforms; although the uniforms were not that revealing, they were worried about Virgilia’s confidence. Even though she had been coping up living with such scars, she was still a work in progress.

“It’s okay… you guys just go. I’ll be fine--”,

“No! No! Miss De Lune! You can’t be left out!”

Nanami suddenly interjected as soon as she was about voice her reassurance.

“B-But… I mean I’m not really bothered about the scars… But…”

Virgilia then flexed her arm, revealing her bulging muscles that can even make a bodybuilder feel out of shape.

“I don’t think I’d fit in. I would look awkward in a cheerleading uniform.”

She added which made sense. Virgilia’s confidence was still fragile at the moment, if she does so to dress as daring as a cheerleading outfit, she would not survive. Nanami then just contemplated on what would be the course of action for Virgilia, she stared at her and carefully examined her physique.

“W-What…? D-Don’t stare at me like that, Nanami. You’re making me conscious.”

Virgilia zipped up her jersey jacket out of embarrassment, as Nanami eyed her all around like a sculpture in a museum.

“That’s it!!!”,

“Ueh!”

Nanami suddenly jumped in front of her, startling her in the process.

“The jersey jacket gave me an idea! Come! Come! Strike whilst the iron is hot, Miss De Lune!”,

“Uwaaah… Hey, Nanami! Wait don’t pull on me!”,

“Ah! Nana-chan! Vee-chan! Wait up!”

Without saying anything, Nanami eagerly pulled her hand and lead him out the classroom. Kurome and Nobuki pursued the two in a hurry. Nanami was just beaming the entire way through, she seemed excited by this new idea that popped up in her mind.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Cheerleading Squad Gymnasium, Changing Rooms

The girls went all the mile away towards the squad gymnasium, the main venue of the Cheerleading Squad. From there, Nanami lead the girls towards the changing rooms and lent Virgilia one of the uniforms. Good thing that the club members were still doing routines outside, that means they have the place for themselves without worrying of someone walking in.

“Umm… I’ve put on the uniform. Nanami? Guys?”,

“Ah, Vee-chan. Nanami went out to fetch the other uniforms. Go ahead, show us!”,

“Umm… A-Are you sure? There’s no one else in there?”

Virgilia have put on the uniform but was hesitant to come out of the fitting room. Slowly, she tip-toed out of the room and turned around. Bot Nobuki and Kurome were pleasantly surprised to the sight before them.

“W-Well…? The skirt’s a bit tight.”,

“Whoaaaa…!!! Vee-chan… You’re so pretty!!!”,

“Ara ara… Arara! Virgilia-san I didn’t even know you had such charm in you.”

Both girls were just practically awe-struck how well she fit in the squad uniform. They look like they were looking at a one of a kind gourmet meal, or a piece of fine art. Virgilia looked precious, and with her shy disposition just adds to her overall charm.

While technically Virgilia was not wearing the standard uniform, but the Lifter uniform, the effect was still the same. Compared to the standard Cheerleading Squad uniform, the Lifter uniform comprised of a short top with the YSU logo embroidered on the chest area with a bare midriff, a striped short skirt but with thigh-long cycling shorts as undergarments. And to top it off, since Virgilia was wearing the jersey jacket all the time, it was part of the outfit as well.

“Well it’s a bit tight on the chest and waist… I think I need a more loose one.”,

“What are you talking about, Virgilia-san? You look dazzling the way it is.”,

“Ehehe~ You really think so?”

She blushed upon receiving such compliments, she seemed bashful but she carried it well. Virgilia then had a quick look upon the mirror to see for herself. Inspecting it thoroughly, a spark of positivity flickered in her, thinking she may be even pull this off.

“Yeah and then after set 1 and 2---huh?”,

“...!”,

“Ah!”

It was all of a sudden, the three girls were shocked by the sudden arrival of the club members. Virgilia then quickly covered herself with her jacket. The three girls gathered together in a corner, wishing Nanami would come back soon.

“Pfft…hahahahahaha! Get a load of this gal!”,

“You seriously wearing that uniform with all that muscles? And ewww…! Are those scars!? Disgusting!”,

“Hahaha! She looked like a shaggy gorilla in that outfit, pftthahahaha!”

As soon as they laid their eyes upon Virgilia, the 5 girl club members just burst out laughing. Hearing nothing but a string of insults about her outlook, she bowed her head down and gritted her teeth to suppress the gnawing anger. From the looks of it, these girls were part of the Elite faction with their pins present.

“Oi!”

Hearing none of it, Nobuki stepped forward against the five girls.

“My friend here took a lot of courage just to put on this daring outfit! You have no right to insult her--kyaa!”,

“Ah! Yonaka!”

Kurome caught her before she fell down on her hind, Nobuki was flicked to her forehead that caught her off guard.

“Huh? Guess what? Who friggin’ cares, shorty! A well dressed animal is still an animal, no matter how much you doll it up. Hahahaha!”,

“Grrr…”

She can feel her anger boiling at its limit, Virgilia felt like she could explode any moment now. She saw the images of the five girls stretched up above them, looking down upon her with mocking expressions. She was clenching her fist so hard that her palm was starting to bleed.

“Good luck dancing in that outfit, ciao~!”

With a sarcastic farewell, the girls left the changing rooms as sudden as they went in.

“...!”

Kurome’s senses suddenly spiked as she saw Virgilia already on the prowl to chase the girls down. With lightning-fast reaction, she bolted in front of Virgilia’s path with her arms spread out. Kurome took the full brunt of Virgilia’s punch, making the latter snap back into reality.

“K-Kurochin!”,

“Kurome!”,

“Ugh…!”

She never took the full force of her punch before, even with her guard up, Kurome still suffered a mild concussion. The girls then looked back at the commotion, casting upon them the same mocking expressions before finally walking away. Nobuki and Virgilia quickly propped Kurome up, stunned by her punch.

“Kurochin… why?”,

“Ugh… Vee-chan. You mustn’t--let your anger get the better of you… Ugh… Vee-chan, I know you’re better than that.”,

“Kuh…”,

“Ah, Virgilia-san!”,

“Vee-chan…”

The two girls watched as she suddenly ran off. With tears rolling down her face, Virgilia bolted off somewhere in the campus. Before they could pursue her, Nanami went back with an armful of uniforms in her grasp.

“Oh my goodness! Kuro-chan, what happened? Where’s Miss De Lune?”,

“Onee-sama, Virgilia-san ran off. We ran into the club members of the Cheerleading Squad when she was trying the uniform and then…”

Nobuki responded in her place, Kurome was still dazed, almost unconscious because of that blow.

“Club Members? Oh no… It must be them, Angie and her posses. I forgot to tell you about them. I’m so sorry.”

Nanami regretted that she let her emotions clouded her mind to tell them of the infamous Elite clique in the club. Angie or Angela Wills, she was one of the prominent figures of the Elite faction. She was an arrogant, haughty ice queen that picks on other girls with inferior status quo and pathetic boy admirers alike.

“Where’s Miss De Lune? Where did she went?”,

“Ugh… I--I know where…”

Kurome managed to grunt a few words; her head still hurt like hell but thanks to her accelerated healing, a weeks of recuperation was just minutes away.

“Kuro-chan, are you still okay?”,

“H-Hai… Help me up, Yonaka.”,

“Here, careful now.”

Nobuki and Nanami assisted her in standing up and walking down the hallway as they move towards where Virgilia had gone. At this hour, there can be only one place she would be…

\-----------------------------------------------------

Class Building Rooftop

After a while, the three girls arrived at the last place Virgilia would have gone to. It was none other than the rooftop itself. As they entered, there she was, just standing by the chicken wire fence in her lonesome.

Virgilia did not even bothered turning around to face them, she was hurt. Just when she already mustered the self-confidence, some random pompous girl would go about their way to kick it down. At that moment, she was unsure what to think of herself anymore.

“I’m sorry but…”,

“Miss De Lune…”

Nanami gasped as she saw her handing back the uniform, with her head bowed down. 

“...The Cheerleading Squad is just not my forte. And Kurochin, I’m really sorry I got my emotions get the best of me.”,

“Vee-chan…”,

“For that Nanami, I humbly decline the invitation. So again, my deepest apologies.”

Virgilia expressed her apologies true to heart, with a gloomy expression. Holding up the neatly-folded uniform, she waited for Nanami to take it off her hands to be done with it. The latter then placed her hand upon the uniform. 

“I’ve heard what happened. I’m sorry but I would have to decline your apologies too, Miss De Lune.”,

“...!”,

“Onee-sama--!”

Before Nobuki could express her concern, Nanami gestured that she was not finished with her piece; Virgilia on the other hand, was shocked at the unexpected response.

“First off… I’m sorry for dragging you--no. All of you into this, I thought we can enjoy the school spirit together in one team. But I got too ahead of myself and forgot the consequences.”

Nanami was neither agitated nor disappointed, as she met her gaze she was just all smiles as she always was; a familiar reception yet Virgilia could not point where did she felt it before.

“But if the reason you’re gonna decline my invite is because someone made fun of how you looked in the uniform, then I would have to decline. However, for you, Miss De Lune, I will give you some time to think about it. After class tomorrow, if you’re still set on declining my club invitation, then return this uniform to me.”,

“Nanami…”

Virgilia just whispered as they saw her made her exit, but before she stepped back inside, Nanami turned around once more.

“But if you come tomorrow wearing it, then I would personally welcome you to the Cheerleading Squad. Until the, Miss De Lune.”

With those parting words, Nanami exited the scene. She left something for Virgilia to contemplate about until tomorrow, she just could not accept her reasons for declining right now. Finally recovering from her blow, Kurome then approached Virgilia and held both her hands.

“Vee-chan, can I be honest? I’m with Nana-chan on this. This isn’t like you to give up just because someone made a fool of you. Remember back then? Even with your elbows and knees sore, your knuckles wounded and bruised, your entire body stressed and could collapse any moment--- you did not gave up. You saw through the trial to the end.”,

“...”,

“Even when Caleb-san outright rejected you, you persevered and came out on top. This isn’t like you, Vee-chan… I’m sorry…”,

“...”

Virgilia’s lips began to tremble as she began sobbing. Thinking about what she had gone through, she had been through hell and back and moved mountains; nothing slowed her down and nothing stopped her from achieving. And now she frets over making fun of, just thinking about it really puts her into a deep shame.

“Kurochin… Ughuu…”,

“It’s okay, Vee-chan. We all have our moment of weakness.”

Kurome offered her shoulders for her to cry onto. Even after everything, she was still the same crybaby. A lot has happened in their lives, but they do still have each other despite the tragedies that took their former lives.

“Neh? Neh? If you come by the gymnasium with your uniform on, not just Nana-chan, but we’ll also cheer for you cheering for the school! Neh?”

She turned to Nobuki behind her, with the latter nodding in approval.

“Thank you… Kurochin.”,

“Whatever your decision tomorrow, Virgilia-san. We’ll respect it, but know that you won’t be alone in this.”

Nobuki finally spoke her piece, being in agreement with Kurome. Virgilia just gave a nod back and wiped her tears. After spending a brief moment, the three altogether left the rooftop with Virgilia still carrying the uniform.

\--------------------------------------------

YSU Campus Halls, Lockers

Meanwhile, after leaving the rooftop, Nanami went to fix her things in her locker to sort it for tomorrow.

“Gah!! Guhuugh…!?!?”

It was all of a sudden she was struck by a sharp pain in her chest, as if she was stabbed. The pain was otherworldly, as it began to crawl from her chest to her diaphragm. Red streaks of electricity began shooting out of her body and her pupils flicking on and off.

After what seemed like minutes, the pain then abruptly stopped. She felt her body trembling from the aftermath, akin to being electrocuted. Nanami just laid down the floor for a while, before finally sitting up.

“Ugh… Hurrkk---”

As she tried to stand up, her dazed disposition caused plucked her gag reflex. She hurriedly rushed unto the nearest trash bin and vomited there. She vomited blood, which would mean that the sudden rush of pain even damaged her internal organs.

“Ugh… huff… This is worse than last time. What’s going on with me?”

Apparently this was not the first time Nanami felt it. It had been bothering her for months now, but every time she has it checked, her vitals seemed perfectly normal. This routine all started last year, just months before she was elevated unto Student Council.

At first it was just a period pinching pain around her pectoral area. Then over time it became throbbing pains that one time she was even rushed to the hospital. She thought it stopped for quite some time, but now they were worse than ever before.

“Ugh… I can’t… What’s going on…”

Confused and scared, Nanami feared what would happen to her if this pain struck again. By far, this was the worst one she had. Unbeknownst to her, a tall figure behind her loomed over her.

“...”

This figure placed its red armored hand on Nanami’s shoulder, startling her. But then as she turn to face this mysterious figure, her expression seemed strangely relieved as if she knew who this person was. It was then with a blink of an eye, Nanami and the enigma disappeared without a trace.

\-------------------------------------------------------

YSU Campus, Cheerleading Squad Gymnasium

Later that night, Kurome decided to give Virgilia some space to think. Not really avoiding her, they still ate together by the table and they still talked. But Kurome avoided the topic of her club invitation, for her bestfriend’s sake.

Normally Kurome would be really pushy, but out of respect for her, she set that attitude aside for now. Despite her childish whims and acts, Kurome was a mature woman at heart. Virgilia could always count on her, even Nobuki when she was still in the area, to watch over her.

A lot has happened in that day, Virgilia took her time contemplating. She barely got any sleep, as she spent majority of the night looking at the uniform. Reminiscing and reflecting upon herself, until eventually she finally made up her mind.

The next day, the class period went by when the bell finally rang throughout the school, signaling the start of club period. Kurome and Nobuki went ahead of her, as they made way to the squad gymnasium. Virgilia followed through just minutes behind, taking a moment to finalize her decision.

“Hmm?”

As she was making her way towards the squad gymnasium, Virgilia suddenly spotted a group of delinquents entering a vacant alleyway. Normally she would just ignore them, but upon her view, they looked like they were cornering someone out of sight. She ducked down and sneaked her way closer to take a closer look at the commotion.

“Wait a minute… that’s…”

As she went in with her suspicions confirmed, Virgilia recognized the girl the delinquents cornered. It was the girl who made fun of her yesterday, the sole reason she was under duress with dilemma on joining the Cheerleading Squad, Angie Wills. Being a member of the Elite faction, it would be sooner or later that she would encounter its rival faction; Virgilia stayed hidden for a while and kept an ear out for the cause of this commotion.

“I thought I was clear on this--no! I don’t want to go out with your buddy especially him being one of you muscle-head buffoons.”

Even when outnumbered, Angie still kept a firm stance against these delinquents.

“Aww… come on give my boy a break here! He’s really sincere y’know!”,

“Angie we could be t’gether! Then we can call a ceasefire betw’n the Elite and Delinquents.”,

“Yeah! You see! It’s a win-win, no?”

The three delinquents were bargaining for her, even though the ulterior motive was clearly transparent on their expressions.

“Win-win my foot! I already said no! What is it about a two-letter word that can’t comprehend!? NO!”,

“Ughuuuh… waaaa…!”

The delinquent whom was the admirer just began sobbing like a bear suffering from a cold. As the other delinquent comforted his friend, the other faced Angie in his place. Seemed like a mix of bad and awkward situation as Virgilia watched on away from sight, but no matter how she looked at it, they three were basically held her hostage.

“Now, see---when you say no, it actually means something else. Usually the opposite.”,

“What!? How daft are you---”,

“Look let’s just settle this with a nice date, him and you. Get to know him better, THEN you’ll get to see how amazing of a man my guy really is.”

The delinquent bargained once more for his friend, they really leave no openings nor chance for her to leave.

“Ah… you have a point there. But see… there’s one problem. I. Am. Not. Interested. I’m leaving.”

Having none of it, Angie angrily stomps away from them. But as soon as she passed the delinquent, he quickly grabbed her arm then wrestled her back into place. The situation was now escalating into an unpleasant one, as if it already was in the first place.

“Hey! Let me go! You’re hurting me!”,

“Sorry but we’re not done talking, Ms. Wills--oof!”

In an instant, the delinquent felt something hit him across the face, it was Angie’s slap.

“Hey… you damn bitch. I’ve already at the limit of my patience and THIS is how you treat politeness--HUH!?”

The slap just made him angrier, with visible veins twitching on his temples to his cheek. The grip became more and more painful, any more would cause the girl’s arm to dislocation from her elbow. Angie cowered before the fearful angry gazes of these delinquents, their twisted expressions looking down on her.

“Kyaa! No, let me go!”

In a panic, Angie began wailing on her captor with slaps and knocks; but no matter how much she struggled, the delinquent was not fazed at all.

“Heh! Not gonna work on me, you uppity bitch! We’ve done right by you but you just had to flap your bitchlips up at the wrong guys.”

The three delinquents now loomed over her with nowhere to go; but unaware of their surroundings, a much more menacing presence approached them.

“Oh yeah? How about this?”,

“What? Who the--ooouugh!!!”

As soon as the delinquent turned around, a fist went flying directly to his face. As the punch landed its impact, the assailant pushed her fist further and sent the delinquent tumbling over through the fence. The two other delinquents quickly backed off at the sudden occurrence. 

“Y-You…”

Angie could not believe her eyes as she instantly recognized her savior. Virgilia zipped down her jersey jacket as she faced the remaining two delinquents. As she did, the scars revealed themselves towards her opponents as she cracked both her knuckles.

“Might wanna step aside.”,

“Y-Yes!”

Angie did as she was told, she fled from a safe distance and hid herself from the commotion.

“W-Who are you…?”,

“Well see… I think I’m seeing things but I think I heard something about an calling a girl an uppity bitch? Well if you all are that itchy for a bitch-lipping, this bitch is ready to go.”

There was a hidden fire in her eyes, the battle lust she had been withholding for a long time now. Virgilia’s presence alone was enough to overshadow the both of them. As she thought they would back down, the two then suddenly materialized their Nex Arms.

“Shurr up! Talking tough now when we got d’tools!”,

“Yeah fat chance! Sugar tids! You’re surrounded and nowhere to go! If there’s somewhere you’re gonna be, it’s gonna be the hospital! Now if you give up now, we’ll accept a tear-stained apology.”

The delinquents circle Virgilia like a pack of wolves waiting for the time to strike. It was intimidating but not enough to even make her twitch. Virgilia then tilted her head as she clashed her fists together, creating a shock wave that swept the two off their feet.

“I believe that’s MY line, sugar moobs. Minus the ‘hearing you out’ part, ‘cause when I’m done with you--you two are gonna be heading straight to the morgue!”

From her face, drew a menacing smile; an expression of certain death, as she permeated an aura of wracked of fear.

“Now… who’s first?”,

“I’ll kill you…!”

The delinquent did not waste time charging head first against her, big mistake.

“Haaa…!”,

“Ugghwaa!!!”

With a powerful swing of her fist, Virgilia easily punctures through his defense. With her Nexus Trait of an momentum manipulation, she weaponize her body and attacks into a living battering ram. She then slid her foot forward and and spun to materialize her Nex Arm, the war club, and began thrashing her enemy with three powerful connecting swings.

“Rrrraaaaagh!”

With a jumping overhead, slammed her weapon right on top of the delinquent’s head. The blow was so powerful that it made her opponent flip forward like a game show roulette. Using this opportunity, she stomped another foot forward then connected a straight uppercut, right on the chin.

If the delinquent was a human, he would have had his skull flattened with the force and pressure of a hydraulic press. The uppercut launched her opponent airborne, just then the other delinquent sneaked up on her to target her blindside. It was predictable, as the delinquent swung his Nex Arm, Virgilia twirled her club to her hip, thrusting it backwards.

“Uuarckk!!!”

The club hit directly unto her opponent’s groin, letting out an audible squeal of agony. She then threw her club up on the air as she turned around with her fists ready. The moment she turned around, she used the momentum of her turn to wail on her opponent’s face with a string of consecutive punches.

“Batter up, bacon boy!!!”

Virgilia then caught her club and immediately assumed a batting stance, the form was like that of a professional baseball athlete. It was moments later, that the first delinquent she sent mid-air finally came down. She focused, aimed her probable trajectory and then swung the war club directly at the falling opponent’s gut.

“Buuu---wargh!”,

“Aarrgh!!!”

Both delinquents crashed unto each other with perfect timing. The tumbled through the dirt like a ball of rubber bands, then airborne again thanks to the inclined debris of the collapsed wall. Virgilia lowered her stance into a prowl then pursued them with a blinding speed. 

As soon as the two delinquents aligned in mid-air, she lifted her foot and rode the momentum to deliver a spear kick that sent the two flying further. The two delinquents then crashed at the first one when he was about to get up and recover. Virgilia was merciless, her fury was unmatched.

“Ugh… agh…”

The three delinquents now lied beaten and bloodied, but still alive thanks to their Novus traits. 

“So that’s it? That’s barely even a warm-up.”,

“Kiiiihiiiii….!!!”

The two delinquents retreated back as they saw Virgilia towered before them. Her face painted with a twisted smile, the face of a true Yanki. She was more beast than a woman, and such a powerful figure would be an example for them to follow.

“You!”,

“H-Huh--I mean, yes ma’am!?”

The delinquent reflexively straighten up as if in a presence of a senior or superior.

“The Cheerleading Squad is off-limits and under my protection. Tell your boys if they do not comply, I’ll have them something to remember me by… remember this face. My name is Virgilia De Lune… If I see you or see me, you three will answer to me. Not to your faction, not to anyone else!”,

“Y-yes--Ma’am--”,

“HUH!?!? ‘THE FUCK DID YOU SAY!?!?”,

“I mean--boss!!! Boss, yes boss!!!”,

“That’s a good boy. Run along and take your sad sacks out of my sight.”

She ordered and the delinquents quickly obliged. Her presence inspired fear and respect, her command was direct. As they left, one of them looked back at her one last time and went on their way; they may not normally have girls dictate what to do, but Virgilia was an exception, she was a real diamond on the rough.

Virgilia dusted her palms and dismissed her Nex Arm to prep herself back to the Cheerleading Squad gymnasium. It was not much of a release, but it was nice to let loose of her battle lust every now and then. As she snatched her bags, she saw Angie come out of hiding.

“W-Why?”,

“Hmm?”

Virgilia suddenly stopped as she passed her, she noticed the bruise on her arm where the delinquent gripped her.

“Why did you helped me? After all I’ve said to you.”,

“You’re right. After you’ve done and humiliated me with your posses, I could’ve just left you. But…”

In her thoughts, images of the past flashed back into her mind. She had been in the same situation before, back in Japan where she was almost raped and robbed in some ally. Then, out of the blue, Mr. Caleb rescued her despite not having the obligation to do so.

She never went into detail why Mr. Caleb did what he did, she never had the chance before the catastrophe. He was a Novus but definitely not a registered superhero, despite of being eligible in his age and status. It was Deja Vu for Virgilia to relive the moment again, one can only assume she was just paying it forward.

“Nah… I couldn’t just stand there and let someone, even someone like you, get assaulted in front of me. Besides---”

Virgilia pulled up her right sleeve and showed one of her scars that looked just like her bruise on her arm.

“I think by the looks of that, we’re even.”,

“That’s… I don’t…” 

Angie was flustered, thinking back of the hurtful things she has said to Virgilia; she was thankful yet ashamed.

“Angie!”

From the distance, a tall young man with a long blonde hair suddenly rushed unto Angie’s side. He looked like he was roughed up with bruises on his face and his uniform torn by the sleeves. And from his pin, it looked like he was from the delinquent faction too.

“Axe…! What happened to you?!”,

“Never mind that, are you okay? They stopped me before I could chase those bastards going for you. Where are they… Huh?”

He looked around and saw nothing but an aftermath of a brutal fight, the young man, Axe was left in pure awe.

“She chased them off. I’m okay, they roughed me a bit but nothing too serious.”,

“Thank goodness, Angie…”

Axe then pulled her close and embraced her tight. She neither refused it nor disgusted by it, Angie welcomed it. Flustered, Virgilia averted her gaze away from the rather embarrassing sight and went on her way.

“Wait!”

But once again, she was stopped by Axe who seemed to be in cheerful spirits despite the beating that he took.

“My name is Axe Rossell, miss. I thank you for saving my girlfriend. My mates didn’t like the thing we had going, on opposing factions to boot. So they decided to hold me down while they decided to pay her a visit. I had to go through the lot of them as fast as I could. Again… thank you.”

He gleefully shook Virgilia’s hand which startled her a bit, but she did not mind.

“You say you’re her boyfriend?”,

“Yes, Angie’s the love of my life. Wh---uuuargh!”

All of sudden, Virgilia’s fist landed squarely on Axe’s jaw with a powerful uppercut, sending him flying back; Angie immediately rushed on his side, both were flabbergasted of what just happened.

“That’s for not trying hard enough to get to her, and for her making fun of me yesterday. That was 2 for 1, because I feel generous today. I’m out.”

Not even waiting for a response, Virgilia just waved them off as she made her way towards the gymnasium.

“Oh my God, are you okay?”,

“Kuh… Y-Yeah.. H-Heh. That was one mean punch--argh.”

Axe struggled to stand up after that punch, he felt a minor concussion coming on; his girlfriend helped him stand up, with his knees shaking like a newborn calf.

“Yeah… I deserved that. She’s one interesting broad alright.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

YSU Campus, Cheerleading Squad Gymnasium

The moment Virgilia opened the doors of the gymnasium, she was immediately greeted by an overwhelmingly busy atmosphere. Each of the girls and boys were doing their separate routines from all over the spacious hall, quite the everyday scenario in this club. Virgilia scanned the hall for a bit, then finally spotted Nanami and the others coming out of the locker rooms.

The girls were actually about to join up with the rest of Nanami’s team. All three of them were dressed and prepped for the routine. Despite their varied physique, Nobuki, Kurome and Nanami handled their cheerleading uniforms in their own way quite well.

“Ah! Vee-cha---huh?”

Kurome was about to jump on her out of gladness that Virgilia came, but immediately noticed that she does not have the uniform on. The girls just looked at her with dismay, their hyped-up confidence suddenly awash with gloom. Her being here without her uniform could only mean that Virgilia’s mind was made up of not joining.

“So that’s how it is then? I see… I can’t force your decision but know that I respect it.”,

“Vee-chan…”

Kurome and Nanami both expressed their own thoughts and dismay in their own way, such a shame she would have to decline the club like this.

“Well actually I couldn’t wear it outside, so can I just use the changing rooms?”,

“If you insist--wait what?”,

“V-V-Vee-chan!?”,

“That means…”

Nanami, Kurome and Nobuki suddenly felt like they were introduced into an electric shock as they heard Virgilia’s statement with utter disbelief.

“Y-Yeah… If that’s okay.”

Averting her gaze a bit, Virgilia was slightly flustered; it was a shock but a pleasant one for the girls.

“Miss De Lune… Well then, just follow me.”,

“H-Hey! We’re all going in--hey wait!”

With their urging, the girls went back inside the changing rooms and waited for her to change into her uniform. From that moment where she emerged out of the booth with her uniform on, Virgilia felt like she belonged. The girls were practically inseparable at that point, they worked hard and they got acquainted with the rest of the Cheerleading Squad.

What followed after that… was just their average day at school. Now feeling much closer to the school itself thanks to the club, the three girls bid their farewells to being outcasts to becoming a full-fledged students of the prestigious YSU…

\-------------------------------------------

Days to weeks to months, the girls worked and trained hard for their chosen club thanks to Nanami’s urging. At first, it was as to be expected, the girls were a complete mess. Failing to mention that they have to keep their superior physical feats during routines, so that their fellow non=Novus club members could keep up.

After a bumpy start, the girls got used to the normal routines and eventually the advanced ones. It may not look like it, but even for a Novus, the routines were especially difficult. Difficult in a way that they had to train themselves how suppress their physical prowess.

Virgilia even felt like being under Mr. Caleb’s training again, where she pushed her physical body beyond its limits to achieve her desired results. While his training focused more on the physical, the Cheerleading Squad helped strengthen her mind and willpower. Strenuous but rewarding, as she began to pick up some techniques on how to channel and control her Nexus Energy more effectively.

After months of never-ending routines, the club finally put their training, their hard work to the test. From school-wide assemblies to inter-school competitions and exhibitions, the schedule was all made up for them. They won some, they lost some, what mattered to them was the journey and the teamwork built upon those hardships. The girls never let up, and they were still together and going strong.

Of course, with these achievements came with a great following. Kurome being the first and front becoming a school idol during her stint in the Cheerleading Squad, her energy and cute mannerisms won the hearts of many; and not just in YSU alone, in other schools too. Nobuki, even though she was the least expected to have fans, many loved her very humble stature in contrast to her best friend. And of course, last but not least, Nanami becoming a well-known figure and the captain of the club; her rise in popularity became beneficial for the Student Council in which she always represented.

On the other hand, Virgilia, although gaining a few fans herself but not enough to compete with her friends, was just contented as she was. After all, she did joined the club just so she can improve herself and not to be popular. Although, she was popular with her fellow club members, becoming a senior among them to help with difficult routines.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

YSU Campus Grounds

“Oh, Virgilia! There you are.”,

“Hmm? Yes coach?”

After doing some training and routines, Virgilia was suddenly stopped by the club coach.

“Some boy just went by here. Said he was looking for you.”,

“Sigh… must be one of my ‘fans’, I really don’t entertain those kind of people. I had to restrain myself every time they scream right at my face, ugh…”

Virgilia was exasperated as she heard the case, it was nothing new for her. She was quite iffy around people like that, they were hard to get around. She just found most of them from weird to just plain annoying, a complete nuisance.

“That may be… If it not the boy’s 5th time around here.”,

“...!”

Virgilia almost spat her drink upon hearing that, a persistent one which effectively caught her curiosity.

“R-Really…?”,

“Mhm… Said that he had been calling for your name but the crowd always drowns his voice. So he thought it would be a good idea to visit you here directly, but he always comes at a bad time.”

The coach added. Like he had said, this particular boy had been going in an out but still no luck. Whenever this boy comes to the gymnasium, they were either busy training or out for an event.

“What’s he like? I-I mean, did he told his name?”,

“Hair to the side, bit on the chubby side. He always arrives here like he just ran a marathon or something, drenched in sweat and always out of breath. And no, I have yet to ask him.”,

“I see…”

Virgilia’s mood suddenly went down as she heard what was this particular boy like. But she was torn, she would assume that this boy might knew her from the past, but who? That or maybe this boy is just another fan with perseverance on the side, or worse, a stalker.

“Anyway, don’t you think you would at least make an exception for the boy? I’m starting to feel sorry for the guy running around this ginormous campus the size of a metropolis just to meet you.”,

“Hmm… Well I---”,

“Oyyy…! Vee-chan! Our next set is up!”,

“Ah! Almost forgot--be right there, Kurochin!”

But before she could give her answer, her break time was up. She would have to think about this on a latter note. But still, she could not help but wonder who this boy was.

\-------------------------------------------

Bokujo Residences, Virgilia’s Room

After a few meals and chores done, Virgilia slumped over to bed. It had been for a while, but the news earlier of a particular boy coming to see her has been on her mind as of late. She have not noticed, but she had been up about it for a few hours now.

“Was it a secret admirer perhaps?”

She thought out loud, but immediately shook it off. If the boy was a secret admirer, then he would be hidden always in sight leaving only vague hints. And speaking of which, she has not have the chance to inquire more about this boy.

“Hmm… It could be someone that I know.”

It was the most plausible possibility. But other than her mother, and Kurome and the others, she did not know of some boy that was particularly close to her. Every time that she was prying deep into her memories, Virgilia felt like something was blocking one part of her memory from resurfacing.

Virgilia went all night thinking about it until her exhaustion finally took over. She would have to settle this matter for the latter. She just thought it was not that much big of a deal to fuss over, for now.

\--------------------------------------------------

Over the course of a few days, this boy continued to come back and forth in the gymnasium. And as it would be expected, his luck was just as rotten as the previous. The Cheerleading Squad had the most busiest of schedules in the entire YSU.

This boy would always assume that the next time he would finally see her face-to-face, a gamble that he always loses. The only time he could see her were in extra-curricular events and cheering competitions. While majority of the crowd were cheering for Kurome, whom caught his eyes first, it was Virgilia that really struck him.

He thought if the majority could cheer for Kurome, or any other favorite squad icon, he thought he could cheer for Virgilia as well. Holding up a lone banner of Virgilia’s name, he would always put his heart unto it. It was a futile effort, because of the size of the crowd that he had to compete with but he still did his best; putting his arms and banner of Virgilia up high, hoping that she would at least notice.

“Sorry kid, they’re currently running laps by Campus C.”,

“Awww…”

Again, another typical day for the boy. He was drenched from his own sweat from all that running from his campus hall to the squad gymnasium. Exhausted and downtrodden, he laid his banner down and sat by the pavement.

“You’re really dead set on seeing our Virgilia, huh? Do you know her personally?”,

“Oh yes, of course!”

No hesitation whatsoever, the boy answered as swiftly and truthfully.

“You’ve been coming and leaving here empty handed. Why not just move on? This is becoming an unhealthy habit of yours.”,

“I can’t… I made a promise to her before she left for Japan.”

The boy then pulled out flower from his breast pocket, a Morning Glory. Even after running around and being soaked in sweat, the flower remained its pristine pearly white petals. Still intact, just like the boy’s determination to keep trying.

“...whatever it takes.”

He whispered as he held the flower close to his chest.

“Ah… to be young and in-love. Heheh, I’m even surprised a rough and rugged gal like her would have this dedicated of an admirer.”,

“Heheh~”

Even in the face of exhaustion, the boy still managed a bright smile. His heart was just as pure as the Morning Glory in his hand. Dusting himself up, the boy stood up and just decided upon himself to come back tomorrow like he always does.

“By the way, boy.”,

“Huh?”,

“I didn’t quite catch your name. Maybe when I see Virgilia again, I’ll just send your regards to her.”,

“Oh! That would be nice. The name’s Walter Olven.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

YSU Campus, School Rooftops

It had been quite a rainy day since morning, meaning outdoor club activities would grind into halt at this weather. And more so, ever since yesterday, Virgilia noticed that Kurome had been spacing out. Normally she would be merrily prancing around, this was becoming bothersome to her.

She tried to talk to her but she seemed evasive. Like she would put up her usual expression like a mask, something that she would never do. Kurome would never in her life to be this secretive, Virgilia thought it would be wise to get to the bottom of it sooner.

“Huh?”

As she was making her way out of the class hall, her acute senses picked up a feint rumble. She would dismiss it as thunder but it felt really close. Virgilia focused her senses and listened again.

“...!”

Another one, but this time it was significant like a light shock wave. She set her senses into high alert and traced the direction she felt it. Another one, it was stronger than the previous, she was getting close.

As she followed her senses, the rumbling she felt became progressively stronger. It was tough to keep her superhuman senses alerted in this downpour, but she tried her best. As she neared its location, the rumbling became more apparent, this time she did not need to use her senses.

After a brief pursuit, she arrived to the location where the rumbling was the strongest; to the newly constructed campus halls just beyond Campus A’s premises. It was like continuous thunder from the skies and it was all over the place, surrounding Virgilia like a buzzing of swarm of wasps.

“Tch…!”

Virgilia was on edge, she could not see anything that could pinpoint the source of this tremor.

“...!”

And then she looked up and saw the culprits. Two fast moving figures zipping from rooftop to rooftop, they move so fast that the two figures were practically dodging every raindrop. And these two figures looked like they were fighting, the tremors were actually caused by their lightning speed clashing.

“Ku--Kurochin!?”

The moment the two figures clashed again in a split-second, Virgilia recognized one of the figures. It was Kurome, fighting a what appeared to be a shadowed assailant. She followed their movements until they broke off their deadlock upon one of the rooftops.

“Kurochin! Hang in there, I’m comin’!”

Virgilia immediately dropped everything, not caring if she gets wet from the still pouring rain. She quickly scanned the closed off buildings for anything to latch on. Using the stairs was not an option, she has to get to them right this instant.

“Okay…”

Taking stance, Virgilia tensed her leg muscles and channeled her strength unto her legs. With a stomp, she launched herself airborne. She rode the momentum of the impact to propel herself up, without the expense of her Nexus energy.

“Kurochin--gah!”

As soon as she landed, Kurome and the assailant were already in mid-flight and about to clash once again. Kurome clashed with her Nex Arm, a scimitar-like mechanical sword that emits a neon purple blade. While her opponent was armed with an armored greaves reminiscent of a grasshopper’s leg. Kurome’s unique freestyle sword technique against this abomination’s lightning fast kicks.

“Th-That’s…”

Virgilia saw the full visage of Kurome’s opponent, it was an abomination. The abomination that was the same one as she fought during her escape in Japan, and the same ones that took her mother’s life. But what was an abomination like that doing all the way out here in the west? For all Virgilia knew, the now-uninhabited country was thoroughly contained by the Supernova Committee. 

“...!”

Virgilia was suddenly struck with an air of familiarity as she observed more. This abomination had a particular presence that somehow plucked a chord in her. All she had was the patches of blonde hair around its head.

“Tha-That’s---wait! Kurome!!!”,

“RAAAAGH!”

Virgilia tried to stop them, but she was far too slow to keep up. Kurome and this familiar abomination were already in the midst of their final attack. If she had been here earlier, she could have done something… but…

“...”

Kurome’s velvet blade pierced directly at the abomination’s heart and then through its spine. Virgilia felt the time stood still as she witnessed Kurome finished her enemy. Upon the downpour finally came thunder and lightning.

“Ah--AaaAhgghh…” 

The abomination writhed in pain as it bled from its wound. It squirmed a bit as it somehow began reverting back to its original self. The chitinous carapace and the flesh growths shed and dissipated, assuming a more cognizant form.

“Nanami!!!”

Virgilia has her eyes wide with shock as the abomination was revealed to be, none other than Nanami herself. Her life slowly ebbing away from her, Nanami weakly reached out to Kurome and caressed her cheek and then the trembling hands with her blade. With one last smile, she said something inaudible for Virgilia to even hear, before finally collapsing on her knees.

“...” 

Kurome uttered no words, not even a sound. She just fell unto her knees with her hair and the rain hiding her tears. Virgilia on the other hand, was still petrified with shock to what just transpired.

“...!”,

“N-Nobuki…!”,

“ONEE-SAMA…!!!”

It was then at that moment, Nobuki entered the scene and immediately ran up to Nanami’s bloodied and lifeless body. 

“Onee-sama… please wake up… Onee-sama… please--uuuughuuugh---”

Nobuki held Nanami’s body close, begging for her to wake up. Nobuki’s squeaking cries echoed throughout the rooftop, the pain of this loss was reminiscent of how she also lost her sister, Lady Mitsubaki. It was then Nanami’s cold body began to emit a bright glow, from that light, her body suddenly dissipated into specks of light like a swarm of fireflies.

“Onee-sama… Uuuuugh…!”,

“...”,

“You---”

Kurome still not uttering a word out, suddenly got jumped by a furious Nobuki.

“YOU….!!! What did you do!? What have you done!? Why did you kill her!? What did Nanami do to make you kill her!!!??? WHY--WHY!?!?!?”

Pinning her down, Nobuki began wailing down on Kurome, her best friend’s face with savage punches.

“Hey---Hey Nobuki! That’s enough!”

Immediately Virgilia intervened, holding Nobuki’s elbow prying her off Kurome.

“GET--OFF ME!”

Breaking Virgilia’s lock on her, Nobuki then redirected her wrath towards Virgilia next. Her gaze was furious that even Virgilia herself was terrified, but it was not hate that made her flinch, it was the sadness behind it. To see her in such a state was heartbreaking enough.

“Nobuki just listen… I saw---”,

“Don’t---TOUCH ME!!!”,

“Uwaah!”

Virgilia was suddenly thrown across by Nobuki’s powerful aura, her Nexus energy permeating within her like a searing flame.

“Yes… you saw, Virgilia-san and you did nothing.”,

“...!”

She was petrified by Nobuki’s dead, soulless gaze looking down upon her. It hit her like a spear through the heart, she was right. Much of what had transpired, Virgilia still did nothing to prevent Nanami’s fatal blow.

“You people… you’re supposed to be my friends. My best of friends, the one I happily referred to like sisters I never knew. I loved you both… unconditionally… like I did with my Onee-sama before she passed away… Now Nanami-nee. I don’t want to believe It but…”

Nobuki turned to them one last time with eyes overflowing with sadness.

“The ones I loved, took away that one person that cherished all three of us more than she cherished herself…”

She said with her shoulders trembling and palms bleeding from clenching her fists it too tight. Nobuki was holding back both her tears and anger from letting loose, and despite that, she did not want to sink unto their level. With weak steps, Nobuki turned her back upon the individuals she used to call ‘friends’.

“Wait! Nobuki!”,

“Don’t follow me. If you do---”

Nobuki suddenly emitted a powerful malevolent presence, like an ominous enigma staring down upon them.

“---I won’t hesitate you erase both of your pathetic lives---Right. Where. You. Stand.”

As if mother nature worked upon Nobuki’s whim, the moment lightning struck, she was suddenly nowhere to be found. Vanished like she was never there in the first place. Virgilia just dropped down on her knees gritting her teeth, whilst her tears followed the downpour of the storm.

“Damn it---DAAAAMMMMNNN IIIIIT!!!”

She could only roar with the thunder to vent out her frustration, Nobuki left her and Kurome alone in the mother nature’s mercy.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The downpour still persisted through the evening, it was hard to tell from the skies if it was dusk or night because of the rain clouds. Nobuki, after coming from that violent parting with Kurome and Virgilia, wandered around the streets without a destination in mind. Her once beautiful dress was drenched and ruined, her neatly tidied hair disheveled and soaked.

“...”

She waddled unto the near-empty streets like a walking corpse, not even giving a damn about the passers-by that came across her.

“...”

Nobuki finally stopped at a nearby bench. Still exposed to the rain, she just lied down by the bench and just let the freezing wind crawl all over her body. She did not care whether she lived or die from this harsh cold, nothing really mattered to her anymore.

“...?”

After lying down in the midst of the storm, she suddenly felt like the raindrops were not pouring on her. And then followed by a enveloping warmth, a jacket placed on top of her. She slowly opened her eyes to see a man standing by her, holding up an umbrella to shelter her from the rain.

“It’s unhealthy to be sleeping under this storm without a roof over your head, miss.”

The man spoke with a gentle yet refined tone, like his voice somehow was soothing to her.

“Come with me. I’ll get you somewhere safe. I don’t want such a delicate flower be drowned in this merciless rain.”

He then reached out his hand as he offered his aid. Nobuki looked up only to be basked in this man’s warm presence, his smile was genuine and was as bright like the sun. She then slowly reached out her hand to his.

“Who… are you?”

She asked with her lips trembling from the cold.

“Ah, where are my manners? My name is Ruger Kings…”

\-------------------------------------------------------

Bokujo Residences

After the incident, it was Virgilia that reported the incident as a case of a missing person. But to her surprise, her fellow club members did not even recognized Nanami’s name nor photographs. It was like as if she was erased from existence.

It was certainly a bizarre event that almost had Virgilia lose it. But upon contemplating on it, it might be for the best. It would be just a waste of effort to look into it when she does not even know where to begin, only the three of them remembered Nanami and her life.

Acting on Kurome and Nobuki’s behalf, Virgilia written their names off the members list of the Cheerleading Squad. With Kurome still locked in her room and Nobuki nowhere to be found, she just volunteered to take the initiative. It was certainly quite sad to see the three girls retire from the club, with their former fellow club members still cheering them on.

Kurome, ever since the rooftops incident have been inside her room for weeks and has not come out even to eat. She was despondent and emotionally dead, none of the cheerful aura she always had. Her grandmother and Virgilia was worried she might pass out from being isolated like that.

Nobuki on the other hand, was nowhere to be found ever since that stormy night. Virgilia tried asking around from her closest friends in class, but they did not fared any better. She feared that if she ever saw her again, Nobuki would refer to her as a sworn enemy and no longer a friend of hers.

Seeing both of her friends like this really pained Virgilia. She was trying her best to somehow talk to them, but things would not be the same as before. It was sad that things took a horrific turn for the worst for them, when they themselves vowed they would stick together no matter what.

“...Kurochin…”

That late at night, after finishing packing up, Virgilia knocked on Kurome’s room once more. Virgilia worn her old white kimono and hakama, the one she used to wear back in Japan. Along with her packed things slung over her shoulder, she also donned Mr. Caleb’s old keepsake, the worn-out golden bull belt.

“Sorry to call you out like this. But, I think it’s time for me to go and find my own path. I’ve already told your grandmother, if you come out I would like to say goodbye to you face-to-face. I don’t want to do this beyond the do--”

As she was talking beyond the closed door of Kurome’s room, the door suddenly creaked open; revealing a still dead-eyed Kurome finally came out of her room.

“Kurochin…?”,

“Do you… hate me too? Vee-chan? That’s why you’re leaving me too…?”

With a deadpan expression, Kurome finally began to speak; her lips were visibly trembling and her shoulders beginning to shake.

“Kurochin I---”,

“I killed her, right? Without mercy, remorse, and in cold blood… I deserved it. I deserved your spite, I deserved your rage…”,

Kurome spoke like she was talking to herself and not who was in front of her, she must have been like this because of her self-isolation.

“I’m a murderer… I’m no less than those monsters who killed big brother, Mitsubaki-neesama, and your mothe----”

It was all of a sudden, she suddenly felt something hit her across the face, a slap from Virgilia.

“You shut the f*ck up, right---now!”

Virgilia spoke with anger seething in her voice, her tone was trembling with rage; as if awaken by her slap, Kurome slowly turned her gaze back to her and saw Virgilia’s face wet with tears.

“If this was right after that night, I would have been angry at you--hate you even. But no, in time I tried so hard to keep it together, and have been searching for Nobuki just so I could at least reason with her to come back to us and you’re just gonna bawl like little bitch like that!?”

She grabbed Kurome by the scruff of her collar with Kurome’s feet off the ground.

“It has been hard also for me, as it is for you! I don’t know what happened between you and Nanami but I know damn well that THIS is something she wouldn’t want us to be! DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!?!?”

Virgilia finally lets go of her grip, just dropping Kurome on her hind to the floor.

“She gave us this life here in Yorktown, just like you and Nobuki have given me this life after the shit we’ve been through in Japan… If I were you, I wouldn’t waste it locked up in my grandma’s basement crying and actually start trying for once.”,

“Uuuuugh---waaah…! Vee-chan… uuughuuugh…”

And with that, Kurome’s emotion just came flowing out. Virgilia knelt down and gave her her shoulder to cry on. She had been through so much, Virgilia thought she needs her more than ever.

“Please… Vee-chan… don’t hate me… I’m so sorry…! Uuuugh… Please…”,

“I won’t, Kurochin. I can’t hate you, you’re the only person I could call my sister. It’s okay… just let it out.”

Like a mother tending to her precious daughter, Virgilia comforted her in her moment of despair. After calming down, the two spent a late night dinner and some tea, something they have not done in a long time. Kurome was still hung up about the incident, but at least she showed signs of improving.

“Do you really have to leave, Vee-chan?”

Kurome timidly asked after walking her to the apartment complex’s entrance. Virgilia would like to stay longer, but this was something she has decided upon herself. And not because of Nanami’s death, but because she wanted to discover what else was in store for her.

“Yeah, you lot have been very helpful. But I can’t depend on you guys forever, I need to also search for my own path. But don’t worry, I’ll be still around in school.”,

“Vee-chan.”,

“Hmm?”

Kurome gave her best friend one last embrace, a last parting gift for her.

“We could still talk, right?”,

“You bet your ass we will! Be allies or as rivals, just don’t hesitate to approach me. I’ll always be there for ya, Kurochin.”

Virgilia gave an unusually cheery response, something Kurome did not expect from her. Virgilia has grown quite a lot since coming here in Yorktown. She had become her own woman now, all the more reasons why she must go on her way.

With a last exchange of words, Virgilia and Kurome finally parted ways from here on out. She may not live in the Bokujo Residences, but Kurome had a feeling that they will meet again. Contemplating on her words, Virgilia was right about the life that Nanami gave the three girls, it would be a huge disrespect if she just spent it like this.

\------------------------------------------------------

YSU, Abandoned Construction Complex

From the dark recesses of the Yorktown State University, an abandoned complex housed the main venue of the Delinquent faction. Boys and girls scattered about, just lazing off and doing all sorts of commotion. The faction itself was just a step closer to becoming a criminal organization with the way they wrestle control over the school, against their rival, the Elite faction.

From their territory, the student body was never safe with them around. They were under constant monitoring of the Student Council, but for who knows how long. Their numbers were growing in droves, some even don’t belong in the YSU student body themselves.

They have also resorted into taking in street thugs from outside school grounds to mentor and arm these hapless delinquents into common criminals. It did not took long before the outside influence took over the faction, by having Don Jon Trundell at its head. The administration itself was powerless to stop him, as he had quite the brutal reputation among Novus. 

The Hangman, as they call him by the Supernova Committee. A loose canon, a renegade among the superhero forum. He was known to have caused more harm than good, being a figure who was supposed to protect the weak.

With no Novus to challenge him in and out of the YSU influence, he just sits on his throne taking pleasure upon observing his inferiors just run around like mice in a cage. He took pleasure into taking advantage of their admiration to turn them into something they were not meant to be. And then crushing even those who looked at him funny, indiscriminately.

“Hm…?”

Don Jon was suddenly awaken by a lone delinquent scampering towards him; The kid looked like he was shook of what he had seen, which caught Don’s attention.

“Talk, kid.”,

“B-Boss… S-Someone just bulldozed through the entrance of the complex and was heading here r-r-right---agh!”,

“Slow down! You say someone, as in alone?”

Don Jon raised his brow to the kid’s blabbering, he felt generous at the moment.

“Y-Yes! She’s just tearing through us like nothing!”,

“Hold on, did you just say ‘she’? A woman?”,

“Yes Boss…”,

“Heh… hahahahaha!!!”

Don Jon suddenly burst into a laughing fit which seemed to made the commotion around him stop what they were doing; his laughter was powerful enough to quake the earth itself.

“Really now? Oh that’s rich! Where is she now? Am I seriously gonna have a girl challenger---”

Before he could finish his boisterous boast, a loud explosion occurred from the far end of the empty lot where they were. The crowd of delinquents immediately retreated back to their leader’s side, regrouping and bracing themselves for this intruder. From the thick dust, only footsteps can be heard, lone footsteps and a cracking of knuckles.

From the cloud of dust, walked a figure of a menacing stance--Virgilia De Lune. Her kimono was mostly worn and burned from the battle she just had before this. It did not looked like that she went through that unscathed, but even with the bruises and torn clothes she was still in top condition.

“Ah! You must be our guest for today! To come out here to boldly, alone and even fighting your way through my men! Welcome!”

Don Jon was strangely accommodating tonight, especially when his anticipation was immediately answered like this.

“So… how would I, Don Jon Trundell, help you tonight?”,

“...”

Virgilia did not answer, she was still but the presence was she was projecting had everyone on edge.

“Ooooh! Another silent type! Fought many like you already but you… you seem differen---”,

“...your throne.”

She finally spoke, but in a almost inaudible tone.

“Oh? Excuse me?”,

“Your throne… I want it. It’s gonna be mine.”,

“Heh…hahahahaha! Interesting! Interesting!”

Again, much to Don Jon’s amusement, his laughing fit was louder than the former. Yet Virgilia did not intended to say that as a joke, she was gunning for the leadership of the Delinquent faction. And from the looks of it, there was nothing on earth that could stop her from achieving it tonight.

“So you’re actually challenging me for the position? Well now, I like you already! Most who stepped up only wanted my head but you---…!”,

Don Jon was having the time of his life, when suddenly he felt a sudden pressure the moment Virgilia began to step forward.

“I’m not here to challenge you… I’m here to remove you, because I just feel like it. And once done, I’m gonna make some big changes around here.”,

Virgilia cracked her knuckles as she approached the crowd of delinquents. The ground beneath her feet beginning to fissure with every step, her raw power seething out. The moonlight further enhanced the effect of her presence, like a lion set loose in a cage of hens.

She then grabbed and ripped off her Kimono top, revealing the grotesque and horrible scars that riddled her body. Even with her sarashi or cloth wrap on her breast, the worst of her scars were still visible for them to see. Many were repulsed and flinched upon laying their eyes upon it, even Don Jon was taken aback by it.

“So I’ll let you guys with the first blow. Come at me with everything you’ve got, because if I’m still standing---I’m gonna make you all my underlings. Like it or not.”

Virgilia’s still expression slowly warped into a thuggish smile, the expression of a true yanki. She was so confident that she would let them have the first swing. When in reality, she has all of them right where she wants them; Virgilia just thought it would be fair to give them at least a fighting chance.

“I had enough of this!”

From the crowd, a lone voice spat her distaste against Virgilia which even surprised the latter. The crowd of delinquents made way for her as she stepped up against Virgilia, before even their boss did. A woman of a fearsome stature emerged from the crowd, this woman seem to match up Virgilia’s wavelength and was not fazed even at a close distance.

The woman had all the characteristics of a thug, she was rough, brutish and vulgar; in fact, she somehow mirrored Virgilia in similarities. Instead of scars, the woman had stitches that ran all over her body, as if each of her body parts were sewn together like the Frankenstein’s monster in Old World literature. She also had a long frizzy white hair, just like Virgilia, only the latter has black. She donned an open thick leather jacket with just a black bra underneath, paired with some worn-off biker pants.

“Walking in here, talking big? Who the fuck do you think you are, eh bitch?”

The woman once again spat with a twisted expression of her own, revealing her fangs bare.

“Uuuoooh! That’s Gabriela for ya!”,

“Yeah! I forgot we have the boss’ girlfriend on our side! Gabriela, the Wolf!”

The delinquents seemed riled up with her standing up to the intruder, cheering for her boisterously. Her name was Gabriela, last name unknown but she was only known by her epithet as “The Wolf”. Don Jon’s girlfriend and an infamous Anomalus responsible for a wave of back-alley murders and gang massacres.

“Nobody… Threatens my darling, but me! And certainly we’re not gonna back down by some uppity bitch that just came waltzing by our turf without our permission!”

Furious, Gabriela stomped her feet and gritted her teeth revealing a mouth full of incisors.

“They say your name was Gabriela, huh? Well fuck me… if we met on a different circumstance, we could have been mistaken for sisters, eh?”

Virgilia had to pause for a moment to acknowledge their likeness, although a bit restrained because she did not want to ruin the moment.

“Feh! I don’t really give a flying tiddy fuck.”,

“Well now, I just we had some chemistry goin’. Oh well, too late to unfuck yourselves now anyway.”,

“Oh it’s on now!”

Gabriela then pushed the button on her choker, releasing its hold around her neck. Then with a sudden surge of Malus energy, her entire physical body began to undergo metamorphosis. Her muscles rapidly expanding, becoming more of a werewolf-like form.

As she completed her transformation, she let out a deafening howl through her large mouth. She boasted two sets of claws on her fingers and on her knuckles; she had highly-muscular limbs jaw for tearing apart opponents. Her transformation was repulsing and caused the majority of the crowd to disperse, because they knew that it was going to be a bloodbath.

Meanwhile Virgilia was nonetheless unfazed by her opponent’s new form. She still kept a calm composure even before the monstrosity in front of her. This however made Anomalus even more agitated.

With another howl, the beast immediately went into a burst of speed. With her muscular limbs, she charged at Virgilia in almost supersonic speed. It did not took long before Gabriela was already at range with her mouth full of teeth open, ready to maul Virgilia.

“Oh boy… this again.”

Don Jon averted his gaze because he knew what would typically happen if his girlfriend goes all out like this. Virgilia did not even tried to evade the incoming attack. Along with their boss, the crowd averted their gazes upon the brutal display as they only heard the sound of chewing.

“.…Ah! Look!”

One of the delinquents called out to prompt his comrades to redirect their attention. To their surprise, Virgilia was still standing with Gabriela still trying to rip her right arm off in a futile effort. The chewing sounds came from Gabriela trying to bite off a muscle, but no matter how hard she bit it just felt like she was chewing on a rock.

“So that’s it? Man… and you had a good show going. Serves me right for overestimating you, sis.”

Virgilia spoke as she turned to meet Gabriela’s gaze with a fiendish wolf grin. Flexing her right arm, she recoiled Gabriela’s mouth open. Then with a kick to the gut, sent her sliding back.

Gabriela immediately retaliated, lunging back at Virgilia with double her speed as last time. But she seem to be forgetting Virgilia’s condition, if she could not manage to take her down in the first try, then it’s all over. Virgilia gauged her opponent’s distance, and then the moment she closed in…

“Uuuuoooooohhhh…”

Gabriela let out a pained howl as in an instant, she felt a powerful blow connected. Virgilia was then shown with her stance lowered and her fist hitting Gabriela’s diaphragm area. It was so fast that Gabriela did not even noticed it until it was too late; Virgilia used the enemy’s momentum and then hers to counter it, delivering an effective counterattack that stops an enemy dead on.

“I call it… the Tiger Drop.”

She whispered unto Gabriela before the latter flopping down to the ground. The Tiger Drop was one of the most effective techniques that Mr. Caleb taught her back in Japan. It was a powerful counter punch meant to end a battle in one stroke, by either after wearing the down or exploiting a weak spot, it was also the deadliest.

“You should have stopped her, she just attacked me twice… which now means that the conditions were met.”

They could have just attacked Virgilia altogether rather than just sending one person to deal with her. 

“Why you… No one hurts my girl like that! Men! Get her!!!”

Furious over the sudden defeat of his girlfriend, Don Jon finally snapped. Although hesitantly, the delinquents just did as they were told and just blindly charged at Virgilia. It was either her or Don Jon, the hapless delinquents were left with no choice.

“Now let me show you all what a beast looks like… haaaah…”

Virgilia’s voice suddenly became rough as her scars began to illuminate like an iron furnace. A sudden wave of heat washed over the charging army of delinquents, which again made them stop in their tracks. It was so hot that her scars began to emit thick steam vapors, then from the obscured view, a demonic visage began charging towards them with a war club in hand.

Unleashing her true power, Virgilia charged through alone with only her raw strength. The construction complex became littered with screams, followed by earth-rumbling explosions. This was not a battle, it was an utter beat down.

No one was safe from Virgilia’s unstoppable fury streak. One by one, then by droves, she pick them off. Not even those whom were fleeing were safe from her sadistic onslaught.

It had been quite a while since she had let loose like this. To Virgilia, it felt cathartic and liberating that she found herself laughing from all this violence. Woe only to the delinquents, and most especially Don Jon Trundell.

He had put up a sizable resistance at first, but Virgilia’s assault did not yielded. It was only a matter of time before he too was overwhelmed by her raw power. Even for a Novus, this raw power was something you would see one in a million.

After her relentless onslaught, the construction complex fell silent. Dust sifted by the night breeze to reveal numerous beaten bodies piled and flung like trash all over. From atop the pile of debris lied the severely beaten body of the infamous Don Jon Trundell, and Virgilia standing triumphant over them.

“...! What… what happened here?”,

“Th--there she is.”

From the distance and late for the commotion, a familiar face together with an injured fellow delinquent entered the scene. It was Axe carrying his injured comrade whom was guarding the entrance to their turf. They arrived to see a nigh hellish scene before them, all of their comrades all beaten and bruised.

“Oi, Hernan… we need to get out of here before she sees us!”

Axe was frantic, whispering to his injured comrade to bail out of the place immediately before she spots them.

“N-No… We must--- we can’t back down---…!”,

“Waah!” 

Suddenly, from afar to their feet, flew Don Jon’s beaten body. Judging from the blows he took, Don Jon was beaten within an inch of his life. To be able to do such a feat, this assailant would have to be either more powerful than their boss or the devil itself.

“He’s done. You don’t have to force yourselves to fight.”

Virgilia suddenly walked out of the dust cloud stretching her arms after a good work out, it would seem that she was back to her old self again. 

“Say, weren’t you that lousy lover of Angie Wills?”,

“Huh--ah--umm… Well I… we’re not together anymore.”

Axe stammered as he was called out so suddenly, he could tell that Virgilia was much fiercer than the last time he saw her.

“’Fuck if I care if you guys are together or not. Don’t worry, these men and women are gonna wake up soon enough with a head-splitting headaches.”

Virgilia then snatched the worn-out kimono she discarded moments earlier and then wore it like a coat. 

“Buck up, I need you two to work with me on this faction. We need a LOT of renovating to do here, this faction has been leading hapless neophytes into astray for too long. It’s time I make some changes around here.”

She clenched a handful of dust and just let the breeze carry it along with the wind. Axe and Hernan looked at each other for a while before just nodding to each other. They need not utter any more words, she had beaten the former boss of the Delinquent faction fair and square.

As the first order of business, the two were told to tend to the injured because by tomorrow, the Delinquent faction will now be under a new leadership. But then from far distance, two shadows stood by witnessing the entire brutal spectacle. A girl with a black grand ball dress and a parasol accompanied by her personal android maid.

“Clobi, we’re leaving. The show is over, I suppose. Hmhmhm~ Virgilia-san has put up quite a show.”

It was none other than Nobuki herself, back from a long absence. Her eyes now don a soulless gaze and her mannerism now more haughty than reserved. She exuded a malevolent presence, much more so than an Anomalus.

“Will it suffice that we keep track of her, my lady?”,

“No need to bother ourselves with that, Clobi. With her way of accomplishing things, we have our work cut out already. Come! We have to make preparations for our appointment tomorrow with the Elite faction.”,

“Yes, my lady.”

And with that, the two disappeared within the shadows of the night. As the dawn broke, the YSU would never be the same again. At the dawn of the new day, an era will end and will give way to the new, now will the school usher its first golden age.

\---------------------------------------------------

By the time when the bell first rang on that morning, the Yorktown State University held milestones all at once. It was overwhelming even for both the Student Council and the School administration itself, that it was almost an arms race. The student body were not stranger to it either, as the word just spread like wildfire.

The Delinquent faction, now being headed by Virgilia, walked by the the administration’s desk to appeal to them of restoring its school club status, just as it should be. Although reluctant at first because they gave them no room for refusal, they ended up listening to Virgilia’s sound arguments and well-written statements.

Despite her rough outlook, Virgilia was well-read and educated. Though she did not made much of an impact back in her school in Japan, her talents in negotiations was something noteworthy. All also thanks to Nanami, who further helped refined that specific trait of hers.

With the Delinquent faction now called Delinquent Club, it immediately saw through Virgilia’s changes. First, Virgilia ousted the thugs and foreign elements from the club, and only kept those whom were willing to follow her. Second, she then abolished these “turfs” or territories of the former head from the school and then re-established the Delinquent Club to be an extracurricular security and disciplinary task force; they even worked hand-in-hand with the Disciplinary Committee, their former custodians.

Virgilia also imposed the club a set of strict tenets to follow, something that would separate them from common bullies and thugs. 

First tenet was to never harass anyone from the student body outside their main territory, they were to ensure that these boys and girls would have a pleasant school life. 

Second was never to incite fighting in and out of the school; although when out of the school they can, only if they were provoked and struck first. This was to preserve both the school’s and their reputation.

Lastly, to disobey the first and second tenets would be subjected to being put to trial. Whether it would be excommunication from the club, school expulsion, or just a good old fashion rough discipline.

With these tenets, the former Delinquent Faction’s rotten influence began to fade over time. Eventually, they became the most respected club among the Student Body and a force to be reckoned with by its opposition. There were still exist the conflict between them and the Elites but nothing too chaotic like in the previous.

Speaking of which, the Elite faction also underwent changes and at the helm, stood Nobuki herself. With her grand return, she took the school by storm. With her maneuvering, she ousted and demoted the head of the Elites and just trotted her way to its top.

News of her return also reached Virgilia and Kurome’s ears, although they would prefer not to talk to her directly at the moment. Even from afar, Virgilia could tell that Nobuki was now an entirely different person, it was as if a stranger was wearing her face. They could only assume that the death of Nanami changed her, and the rift between them became a chasm from which they could no longer reach for her.

The Elite faction was then later renamed, the Tea Party at Nobuki’s behest. Like the Delinquent club, they have relinquished all their said territories around the school and just focused around the political side. Though they have a somewhat threatening outlook, the Tea Party has helped the school administration establish connections to other schools throughout the globe; they even assist the Student Council to political and governance affairs.

Though Nobuki was at the head of the Tea Party, she still answers to an enigmatic higher up. It had been clear to Virgilia that Nobuki may be up to something, but until they do not know what it was they cannot actively act against them. Hence both rival clubs were at an indirect truce for now.

Days had gone by, the Tea Party just slowly gaining considerate influence from the School Administration that it now rendered the Student Council obsolete. Ever since Nanami’s disappearance, the council has been understaffed, forcing them to pass on their supposed responsibilities unto the Tea Party. It was only a matter of time, before the Student Council collapse, it was now just a shell of its former self.

It was then, it finally happened. An influential figure for some time now, a student rose above his status and began an uprising against the Student Council itself. His name was Richie Marcus, a student of a second year and son of the superhero, Impact Man.

With the backing of a portion of the Delinquent Club and some financial support from the Tea Party, Richie Marcus effectively overthrew the Student Council. Although his triumph came at a rather suspiciously convenient means, his victory was still assured. By overthrowing the Student Council, he effectively took control of the Student Body.

But he was not Virgilia nor Nobuki whom had at least goals for the school, Richie Marcus just used his newly-found influence to bend the rules as he saw fit. He actively wasted the Student Council’s budget to fuel his indulgence and abused his authority over the Student Body. Worst part was, with his influence, he was untouchable, not even Virgilia can bring herself to punch him on the kisser.

\----------------------------------------------

YSU, Abandoned Warehouse Complex

“Come on… please. I just want to see her, is that so wrong?”

From the entrance of the Delinquent Club’s territory, a small commotion was currently in play. A boy has been begging for the two delinquents to let him pass and see the boss. It would not have been a big deal, only that this boy has been at it for a few hours now since club period.

“We already told ya kid, if you don’t have an appointment set in advance, you can’t see her. Go home, this place is off-limits for fresh meat like you.”,

“Appointment? What appointment? I already told the previous gatekeeper here that I’d be back by tomorrow and here I am! My name is Walter Olven. Just tell her my name, she’ll know---uwwwagh!”

Suddenly, the delinquent gatekeeper grabbed Walter by the scruff of his neck and lifted him up with an annoyed expression on the former’s face.

“Look… I know we have tenets to follow, but people have limits kid… You really do not want this up your you-know-what.”,

“Kuh…”

Walter flinched as he felt a chill crawl up his spine as the gatekeeper held his fist against Walter’s face. After all, even though among the delinquents were normal humans, he bruise too easily like a peach. He was aware that if he overstep his bounds, he might get in deep trouble, but he was tired of waiting, he wants to see Virgilia right now.

“Oy---oy… what’s with this welcoming commotion here?”,

“Gah! B-Boss!”

As if being jolted in his spine the delinquent gatekeeper immediately straightened out as soon as her heard that familiar voice. He let go of Walter and turned to pay his respect to Virgilia, together with her Alphas, Axe and Hernan. Judging by their bruised and roughed up looks, they just got back from a rumble with rival gangs outside school.

“Uh… V-Vee? I-Is that you…?”

Walter was quite shocked to see his childhood friend this up close. This would be their first meeting face to face, in a very long time. He would always see her from afar since she came back from Japan, now her changed outlook was apparent before him.

She was now taller than him, her changed physique easily dwarfs Walter’s. It looked like Virgilia was matured into an adult, whilst Walter was stuck in his still-round physique. But despite the drastic change she had undergone, he knew the familiar presence whenever they were together in the past, and not to mention the gentle eyes that she has.

“Do I know you?”,

“Vee, it’s me! Walter! Walter Olven! You know… from Pineswood?”

Walter was just brimming with excitement, in contrast to Virgilia’s deadpan reaction. Normally, an ordinary individual would have stepped back in her presence, but Walter did not even flinched. That was because he already knew her so well, but still oblivious to what had transpired over her life in his absence.

“Ah wait!”,

“Hmm?”

Virgilia tilted her head as he rummaged through his backpack; the gatekeepers were about to intervene but she just silently gestured to stay back for a while.

“Here you go. I fixed him up for you.”,

“Th--This is…”

She was surprised to see a familiar object that Walter pulled from his bag, something that she once held dear in her life when she was still a child.

“Osito!”,

“Yep! I fixed you stuffed toy up when I found it in the bin. Just after you left for Japan, I’m not good at sewing but I think I did a good job. I was sad that you had to throw him away. Even though you did not mind it that time, I knew you had him when your father was still around, you said.”

It was Virgilia’s favorite toy, a stuffed teddy bear which she named “Osito”. After saving her from the bullies that time, she was saddened that her toy cannot be fixed anymore. Walter had to comfort her that time, because for her, it was the only memento her father left her.

And from the teddy bear’s grasp, another item of importance whom she held dear, a flower. The Morning Glory flower, the flower that she held during her hardships in Japan. It was all coming back to her, the reason that she held on, the motivation that died along with her mother.

Last but not least, in the teddy bear’s grasp, it was Virgilia’s last letter to Walter. Signed and sealed by her, the paper was a bit old and crumpled but it was still intact and legible. Walter kept it safe, like a lucky charm.

“Oh yeah that flower, it’s from originally from those fields we used to visit before you left. Heh, I caused quite the ruckus to that real estate company back then that I made it to the local news. Had to keep them from leveling that place, but I’m just a kid… I’m alone… So I just took some before the heavy equipment came barreling through that place.”,

“...”

Virgilia just fell silent, and even though Walter was merrily talking about what happened, his words fell on deaf ears; deep down, she did not understand… How was she indifferent about this? She should be jumping for joy, and happy that they were reunited and yet… But regardless, still oblivious, Walter kept at his story.

“After that I decided for myself and holding your letter, I would dedicate the rest of my life to saving up to go to Japan and find you. I did from small time chores to part-time jobs at the community… But then I was shocked when the news came up about what happened to Japan. I didn’t know what to do… I refused to believe that you died. I kept praying and praying every night.”

Walter’s face became sullen as he thought back at the ordeal that he went through upon hearing the cataclysm on Japan.

“I was lost. Helpless that I wasn’t there to save you. I was about to lose hope but then… I came to this school and saw you with the Cheerleading squad. That’s when I found a new motivation, I tried so hard to come visit you in your club, but I always came up empty-handed.”,

“Ah you’re that---! Oh sorry, don’t mind me, mate! Do carry on!”

In the middle of Walter’s statement, Axe suddenly reacted. It turns out, that Axe was there when Walter was going back and forth in the Cheerleading Squad gymnasium. He was planning on approaching him, but have not had the chance to do so.

“Anyway… Umm… Well… If you’ll let me, Vee. It’s just for the longest time, I wanted to return your feelings written on that letter. I--”

Walter was mustering his courage at this moment, then as he raised his head his mind and feelings were clear as day.

“I love you too…”

He said it clear and proud, that was so like him, headstrong and optimistic. The people around him were shocked at the straightforward and sudden confession. It was silent as if everything was completely robbed of sound.

“Pft… hahahahaha!”,

“Yeah good luck with that boy! Hahaha!”,

“Is this guy for real!? Haha!”

Everyone around them except Virgilia and the Alphas suddenly burst into a laughing fit. Axe was a bit impressed at least, whilst Hernan was just shaking his head. Amid the boisterous atmosphere Walter was trying his best to hold his ground; he was aware that his confession was a bit sudden, but he had to show them that he meant it, even if it cost him his dignity.

He spent the rest of his childhood waiting for this moment, he was prepare to shoulder this shame. After everything he had done, culminating unto this moment---he held his head high. Walter let the atmosphere drown in his thoughts of the journey to get to where he stood now, and then smiled, a smile to welcome her home.

“Vee, I---…!”

Then at that moment, it felt like an illusion, a dream. All of a sudden, Virgilia held up her letter and then tore it into pieces in front of her childhood friend; he then felt something bumped on his chest that Walter did not even saw it, it was the teddy bear forcibly returned to him. Walter was at a loss for words, just as his confession was sudden, so did this.

“V-V-Vee…?”,

“Are you done? If that’s why you came here, then that’s my answer. Get off my turf.”

Her response was unusually cold, as if she was another person entirely. The unexpected response even surprised both Axe and Hernan, along with the members of the Delinquent Club present. Even they knew that their boss was not this cold and cruel; normally, she would just laugh it off and let Walter off easy if she rejects him, but this was entirely different.

Walter was still at a shock to what just had transpired, it was like time literally froze as Virgilia just passed him like he was some random stranger. As he turned around, the air of familiarity in her was gone, Walter felt distant around her. His gut feeling tells him otherwise, though he was not around for the majority, he knew that there was something wrong with her.

“...!”

Before she could take another step, she felt her hand being grabbed by Walter. This sensation, this touch, it was so familiar that she went wide-eyed upon feeling it again for a very long time. All those memories and all those emotions of her childhood, came flooding back to her.

“Vee… I’m aware of your response. I was ready for rejection, but this… This isn’t like you at all!”

Walter declared it loud and clear, he chose to follow his gut upon this matter.

“I know I wasn’t there long enough… But I can’t shake this feeling that something was bugging you. Tell me what’s wrong, Vee? I’ll listen--just like I always hav---uuuuuaagh!”

As he let go of her hand and prepared to reason with her, all of a sudden, Virgilia’s fist came flying unto his face. The force of her blow was more than enough to slam his body to the ground, he was a mere human after all. Virgilia looking down on him with her shadowed gaze, engulfed with an unusual anger, approached Walter as if being controlled.

In her mind and heart, all those memories and those emotions she felt back then, were suddenly clouded and drowned. Something within her that took those memories and emotions, and then warped them into something malicious. She had felt this too during her stay in the Indian Metro Zone, where she almost wreaked havoc if it had not for Kurome and Nobuki’s help.

This time, her two friends were not around to stop her as she direct this battle lust. Pinning Walter before he could turn around, she began wailing him down with relentless and ruthless punches with a dead expression on her face. The people around them did not even tried to stop her, Virgilia’s malevolent presence was too much for them.

“Agh--aah… kkuh… V-…Ve… Vee…”

As he was beaten close to death, Walter weakly raised his arm until he finally touched her cheek. At this moment, Virgilia suddenly stopped. She seemed awoken by his warmth as he caressed her cheek.

“Tell me… kkuh… wh-what’s wrong… I’ll listen. J-J-Just as I always have.”

With his swollen countenance, Walter mustered his strength to even speak and then somehow still form a smile with his torn lip. There were no words, as Virgilia’s vision began to cloud again. But before she could deliver the final blow, she was forcibly held off by Hernan and Axe one in each of her arms.

“Don’t do this!”,

“You’re gonna kill him at this rate, so please clam up, boss!”

Out of sympathy for Walter, the Alphas held off their leader from making a mistake that will cost her everything. As if waking up again from her battle lust, Virgilia forced her body to move. By the sheer force of will alone, she suppressed the urge boiling inside her.

“Uwagh!”,

“Gah!”

With her sheer strength, she shoved both of her Alphas aside then stood up from the Walter’s beaten body. As if nothing happened, Virgilia began walking away from him. Axe immediately went over to Walter to check up on him, but when he did…

“DON’T touch him. Let him walk out of here. Nobody touch or talk to him, anyone does will be up for a fucking sandbagging. Understand!?”

Virgilia was visibly furious as she delivered her orders. With her threatening tone, the delinquents were left with no room to protest. Axe hesitated at first, but her orders were absolute. 

He should have at least let him take Walter to the clinic or hospital. The poor boy did not deserve any of this, especially when he was there to witness this boy’s perseverance. Axe may not be in a position to object, but he thought Walter needed at least a bit of slack.

Walter was left by the pavement, alone, beaten and bruised by the very woman that he loved. It was a painful moment for him in all aspects. This was not the pain of rejection, it was the pain of helplessness.

\-----------------------------------------------

YSU, Abandoned Construction Complex

After that commotion, Virgilia did not even waited for her Alphas to catch up with her. As if in a rush, she retreated unto the Delinquent Club’s makeshift quarters. Along the way, she yelled at her members present in the area to bail out as soon as possible.

“Grrr…!”

The delinquents did not even bothered to ask why, she said it as a demand and sounded like a threat. Soon enough, the club members immediately vacated the area and retreated unto the warehouse complex. They moved as if being evacuated from an incoming catastrophe.

“Raaaah…!”

As soon as all members retreated to the warehouse complex, the earth itself began to tremble. Followed the tremors were visible explosions coming from the construction complex. Explosions being dealt by raw Nexus Energy going berserk; the Alphas did their best to keep the club members in check, whilst their boss vent out some steam.

“GRRRRAAAAAAAAGGHH…!!!”

With a powerful punch, Virgilia caved the entire ground into a massive crater. Her aura of pure Nexus Energy tearing through the air like a volcanic eruption, manifestation of her seething rage being emitted from her scars. As she stopped, she looked to gaze upon her hands, only for Walter’s beaten face to flash in her mind.

“What have I done… what have I done…?”

Her knees just buckled as she fell kneeling, her tears falling from her eyes to her fists.

“Walty… uuughuuuh… I was glad… I was happy I finally found you and yet…”

Winding up her fist, she punched the ground one more time, powerful enough to obliterate even bedrock.

“Why…? WHY!?!?”

Hugging herself, she fell unto the dirt as the emotions that drew from Walter were being maliciously corrupted into battle lust. She thought she had it under control, but it only came back stronger. Walter’s warmth, even the mere thought of him were being reciprocated into a perverse urge of violence.

‘Walking the Path of the Oni, meant to walk with the path of a raging demon. In order to achieve this path, one must sacrifice something to achieve this strength. You don’t get to choose what was to be sacrificed, you will only know it when it’s too late. This path is a cruel one, one must pull through or else they will be consumed by the demon within. Remember this Virgilia.’

Virgilia remembered Mr. Caleb’s important lesson about her discipline. She had originally thought that the demon within had taken her mother as a sacrifice. But as it turns out, it chose her memories and her feelings she held for Walter.

“It’s not fair… not fair… uuughuuugh.”

Her rage reciprocated by this anomalous entity within, drowned into sadness. 

“I wanted to touch him… hold him in my arms… tell him that I still love him. Walty--I’m so sorry. Ughwaaa…”

Upon the roaring thunder of her onslaught and upon her lonesome, only her cries were heard. With no one to console her, Virgilia was again wracked with the pain of loneliness. The pain of knowing she could never go back to Walter, knowing that the next time she would see him, she would fear that her reciprocated rage might kill him for real without her even knowing it.

She lost her way unto the path that she had chosen… The path that she hoped that would lead her back to him… Him whom was the reason she wanted to earn this strength, him whom she wanted to protect.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ugh---guh.”

After hours of being unconscious, Walter finally wakes up as if a jolt spiked through his brain. Immediately, the soreness of his face struck him from getting up. His face was completely bruised, swollen and mangled, thanks to Virgilia’s beating.

In normal circumstances, he would have been dead by now judging from that injury. But it was as if some unknown strength was keeping him alive, his willpower was the only thing keeping him from the claws of death’s door. He tried to get up but his vision was blurry and the concussion still persisted.

He was conscious but barely awake, he can feel that his body was moving on its own. Crawling forward, he reached forth and grabbed something before him. It was a piece of paper, from the love letter Virgilia wrote and tore before him.

“Uugh… ugh…”

Fighting through the dizziness, Walter found the other pieces of the torn letter before him. Taking his time, he gathered the pieces he could find. Not before long, he then accumulated the torn pieces unto his palms.

“...”

Walter’s swollen lips trembled and tears began to drop at the pieces of paper. Thinking back of what had happened earlier, how Virgilia crushed his hopes and how distant she grew. His only regret, and the only regret that he had over the years, was that he was not there to save her.

“I’m… sorry… Vee---I’m so sorry. I’m not strong enough---uuuugh.”

He could not help but break down. All those years, wishing he had the strength to save her, wishing that he would become a superhero, or at least emerge as a Novus. Even though he was willing to go such lengths, fortune was not on his side as he still lacked plenty aspects.

“...!”

At the distance, just sitting by the wall, Walter spotted Virgilia’s teddy bear.

“Osito…”

He mustered the last of his strength to crawl his way towards it; then he just propped himself up the wall.

‘I’m so sorry Osito… I couldn’t keep my promise to you. Don’t worry, maybe tomorrow…’

He could not even speak anymore, he just talked to the stuffed toy in his mind as if communicating with it. The toy was still intact, but the flower that it held was ruined and was starting to wither. Held it close to him akin to sheltering a lost animal in this neon jungle, as his consciousness began to fade again.

“Well… Well… looks like we have some hobos trespassing in the school grounds, eh?”

It was at that moment, three tall shadows loomed over the injured and beaten Walter.

“God… and he looks ugly too!”

One of the figures openly mocked Walter’s state when he was clearly bleeding and sore from his injuries. As he raised his head upon the source of the laughter, Walter narrowed his blurred sights upon the individuals before him. His consciousness was fading fast because of the concussion, it was then he recognized one of them.

“Richie… Marcus---”

That was the last words he uttered before he saw Richie’s hand reached for him.

\----------------------------------------------------------

After the incident with Walty, he just stopped coming to see me altogether.

I still regret being consumed by my animalistic urges, I have dealt harm upon him without even knowing it.

It was painful for me, to have the man I love being forcibly beaten by the demon inside me…

So I made the choice to not be near him again… I have lost nearly everything… But I cannot lose him too.

Walter was the only one that I love I have left… and yet… to be able not to see him in fear of his safety was the burden I had to bear.

I know distancing myself from him may not be the solution, but it was the best option I had.

And just like Nanami’s death, I was helpless to do anything about it.

In the end… I was still helpless, still alone… I chose this, hence why I would need to bear with it.

But sometimes I wish… it could have been different.

I wish there was someone out there who could save me from this isolation…

Walter… Please… Save me…

\--------------------------------------------

Later that night…

Upon a unfortunate chance encounter with Richie Marcus moments ago, Walter was beaten yet again unprovoked. Despite his injuries from Virgilia still fresh, Richie had no qualms of beating him senseless all because Walter looked like an eyesore. After being sandbagged, he was thrown beside the garbage bin.

He fell unconscious after that first punch on him, and just took the beating while out cold. Left to die hidden within the school premises, he still held Virgilia’s teddy bear close to him. The Morning Glory flower, plucked off its petals from the preceding violence.

“I want… to live… Vee…”

Walter unconsciously uttering that phrase over and over, his voice muffled from the pain. With his foot already on the grave, he still has the will and spark to endure. Fingers were twitching but his whole body was a wreck, with a broken spine and a few ribs.

“...!”

From the distance, a passer-by finally noticed him. It would seem that Walter’s muffled whispers caught this individual’s ear. The passer-by carefully pulled his unconscious and beaten body out of the debris of garbage and checked his vitals.

“He’s still breathing… Good. He needs to be taken to the hospital---”,

“Uu--ugh…”

After a quick examination by the stranger, Walter instinctively raised his hand, as if he was reaching for something or someone. The stranger then held his raised hand and shared her warmth with him, let him know that he was not alone.

“Don’t worry, you’re going to be okay. I’ll save you.”

Removing her hat, her long pink hair flowed beautifully upon her shoulders. Clasping Walter’s hand, squeezing it to comfort him… to shelter his cold with her warmth…

Virgilia’s Letter End…


End file.
